Lightning Love Across Kalos
by lefthandmoon
Summary: Ash as just arrived in a new region. He is ready for a new adventure, but he has some ghost in from his past. Luckily their is a blonde trainer that can help him. H/C Oral Anal SPH, and Diodeshipping. Also Clemont is on top
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am reposting this chapter that why people can see a before and after shot of my work. I got a lot of advice from someone and I made a lot of changes to the chapter. Hopefully this will get more people to review it.

This is my first fan fiction for pokemon and for this site. I have read and proof read this first chapter so many times. It will focus on Clemont ans Ash growing romantic relationship and involve lots of different kinks. This chapter has SPH, and two hot teen boys. Also Clemont will be the top for this story.

One hot summer day several young trainer was walking through a wooded area in Kalos.

Ash moans as he tries to fan himself "It so hot to day it's crazy".

Even in shade of trees Ash was covered in sweat and he had already removed his shirt and under shirt. His travel companions were just as hot and even shy Clemont had taken his shirt off as well. Clemont pale skin was not used this much sun unlike his friend Ash who had no visible tan lines on his chest. Even though the four had been traveling together for less then a month Clemont had already seen Ash completely naked more then once.

After leaving his home town Clemont quickly learned a few things a bout Ash. The trainer had no shame about being naked, and he would go skinny dipping or just naked any chance he got.

Clemont had walked in on a naked Ash naked several time since in the last month.

While on their journey a new trainer had joined them a girl around Ash's age named Serena. Clemont though she was just as hot as Ash. "one perk of being bi is I don't have to be picky" He thought to himself as he watch Ash and Serena fan themselves.

"It is much hotter then normal for this time of year" Clemont said as as kept fiddling with some kind do dad, "but soon thanks to science we will be cool, CLEMONTIC GEAR ON" he shouted as a Fan turns on and slowly blows air on the group.

Ash always got excited "wow science is so amazing Clem".

The group all tried to get some air but the fan was to slow to really matter.

Serena pointed out while fanning herself "it is a nice idea but it would be better if it was faster".

Clemont nods and tries to turn up the power with a shout "Clemontic heat dispersion rotate-a-tron". His friends and sister all got nervous at Clemont's action.

"Be careful buddy last time it blew up and destroyed my jeans at the same time".

Clemont and the group recalled how ash had to wear his boxers until till they got to the next town, which was a 3 day walk away. Ash wasn't really ashamed or embarrassed but Clemont could not take his eyes off Ash that whole time.

Ash steps back as Clemont finishes adjusting the fan and its speed goes up to twice what it was. The group does got cooler as their sweat finally starts to evaporate. All four of them sigh and stand there for a bit Clemont steps a way "see I do know how to fix things".

The whole group was surprised and glad that this time Clemont's device did not blow up.

"Well it us nice that I get to keep my pants this time" Ash joked. Clemont laughed and blushed as well. The girls both sighed and slapped themselves as they remembered that day,

Serena was way more ashamed and embarrassed then Ash was.

"Well at least now Ash a spare pair" Bonnie added.

The group staid by the fan as they continued on their journey to the next gym. Ash and Clemont both staid shirtless since the day was still both super hot and humid. Ash noticed how nice Clemont looked just little bit of muscle and he was a few inches tall them himself. Ash had not told any of his companions that he was gay and just because it had not come up. He had heard that the Kalos region was quite friendly to gay trainers and people, Which was quite the opposite from where he was from.

"Hey everyone it getting late we should set up" Ash called out as he saw the sun starting to close on the horizon.

The group looked around for a good spot to set up camp and they claimed a clearing that happened to be near a small pond. It was not to large but the water was cool and clean.

"well that's a great find we can go for a swim after we get the camp set up". Ash said to the whole group as they got to work.

Once they have the tents set up and dinner cooked most of the group was tired but Ash was still excited. Ash was still shirtless as he started up a dinner conversation.

"So Clem what's the weather report".

"Well Ash" Clemont pulled out his dex and looked at the report "It not going to drop below 80 tonight and tomorrow it will be just has hot and humid about 95 degrees and 95% humidity".

Ash and Serena both sighed at the though of another hot day. "WELL" Ash said as he stood up "I'm going to go swim or splash around in that pond anyone want to come along".

"I guess I could go for a dip it will be nice a cooling".

The girls both said no and head off to bed, Bonnie was very tired from the day and Serena does not like to swim. "OK guess it just us guys Clem" he says as he pulls the other boy along.

"Hey Ash calm down, and keep your pants on till we are there" Clemont calls out as The two of them head off to swim.

Ash barely had the pond in his site before he started taking off his clothes. The dusk air felt good on his tan skin. Clemont walked up to his naked friend "Jesus Ash don't you have any shame your naked already".

"HAHA no I guess not buddy, but why would I care if you see me naked, we are both guys, no one is around and I have been doing this since I started my pokemon journey". Ash counted out his reasons while Clemont's blushes at the sight of his 15 year old friend just standing there naked like it was normal for him.

Clemont coudn't help but watch Ash step into the water Clemont had seen Ash naked before since the short trainer really only wore swimsuits when he had to. In the dusk light Ash's lack of tan line could still be seen. Clemont blushed and got naked as well since he did not have a swim suit with him. Plus Ash was right about no one being around. With a sigh he stepped out of the bushes "god how does he like this. It is so awkward to be naked". The water felt nice and cool on his skin.

Ash smiled as this was the first time that Clemont joined him for skinny dipping all the other times Clemont wore his swim suit. As the blonde teen stepped out into the water Ash looked at Clemont's cock. Ash saw that his friend was quite large "dam Clemont is bigger then I am, that so hot" Ash thought to himself . The two boys splashed around in the water for a while, and Clemont started to feel less ashamed and awkward around his new friend. After a long time of splashing and floating around with each other Clemont noticed that the sun has fully set now.

"Hey Ash whats Kanto like this time of year". Clemont asked as they both just float on their back in the still warm night air.

"Well it not this hot that's for sure plus it way less progressive".

"Oh I heard about some of that". Clemont says as he notices that Ash's hard cock was sticking up out of the water.

"Yeah it is true gay trainers have it rough there and the gym leaders often turn them away, or some pokemon center give them worse service. It really sucks over there".

Clemont nodded and thought to himself "I just have to ask Ash if he gay. He hides it well but he seems to focus on how nice it over here for them, I'll just have to ask him". As he started to head to the shore to dry off, "hey Ash come here I have a question to ask you".

Ash looked confused and headed over to his friend "yeah wants up buddy". He got out of the water and noticed the air was still hot.

Clemont closes his eyes and blushes a bit as Ash stands up out of the water. The beads of water caught the little bits of lights out and highlight just how hot Ash is. Even with Ash's smaller cock Clemont saw it the beads of water made it shine in the night light. "Are you gay Ash it fine are but I just want to know".

Ash's normal smile faded quickly as his heart starts to race. "oh god he knows what if it is like last time or the first time, what if whatif". Ash was about to panic when it hit him that Clemont was probably honest.

Ash looked at Clemont at "yeah I am Clemont I wanted to hide it but I am". He sat down next to Clemont on the grass while he waited to dry off by just laying naked in the night air "If I was making you uncomfortable I'm sorry and if you don't want to travel with me... " Ash's voice trembled as he was interrupted when Clemont cut him off

"Oh god no Ash I am fine with you being gay, heck I'm bi myself, I just wanted to know if you are and If you though I was hot, since you seem to like checking me out".

Ash smiles at his friend and hugs him "oh god thank you Clemont, you don't know how many friends I've lost because of this". Ash was close to crying.

Ash kept hugging his friend for a bit, "you don't know how hard it has been for me to find friends that would say that".

While Ash was grateful for this it took a bit for it to hit him "wait you said you bi so does that you like both boys and girls".

Clemont hugged his friend back "Yes it does mean that Ash, But could you stop hugging me you boner is rubbing my thigh". Clemont blushed as he felt Ash's hard cock pressed into his thigh "hehe it is kind of cute, BUT I don't want it rubbing me there".

Ash blushed and hid his cock after he got clear "oh sorry Clem, and what do mean cute I think you mean awesome or sexy" Ash kept blushing a bright red and smiled as he started to feel safe around Clemont. "well this going a lot better then the first time I came out to someone" He thought to himself.

"haha it OK Ash I get boners too, but Your is small and well you do have a lot of foreskin". Clemont smirks as he laid down on his back to dry off in the warm night air "I mean I dont think I have ever seen one that cant poke out it when hard". Clemont thinks to himself "Ash is pretty cute like this and surly he know he has a small penis, he does like to show it off".

Ash quickly replied to his friend "well maybe we should measure and see how long you are, A nerdy guy like you is probably not to big". Ash was smiling ear to ear as he set up and looked at Clemont.

Clemont started rubbing his own cock, he knew he could get bigger . "But I think I know what the answer is I saw you swimming around and I have to say unless you grow larger I have you beat".

Both boys started stroking themselves to full errection. Clemont smiles as he got fully hard "I got a full 8 inches and I'm pretty thick too. No offense but I have seen you both soft and hard and I know your pretty small for you age".

He moved closer to his friend and placed his cock next to Ash's. Clemonts cock was more then twice as long and thick.

"wow Ash is that really all you got".

Clemont placed his dick under Ash to highlight just how small Ash was "I though you small but this is baby dick size".

Ash was getting very turned on by hearing Clemont talk like that. Ash did not know why but he like hearing this, "How did Clemont figure out that I like this and oh my god I can feel his pulse".

Ash was so turned on he could barely speak "your.. right Clemont it is tiny" when he said that he saw some precum coming out the end and onto Clemonts cock. Clemont pulls back Ash's foreskin enough to expose the tip "Ash must really like this". "You are like half as wide and less then half as long, aww look you do have little cock head too and trying to cum".

Ash moaned as Clemont pulled his foreskin back "Hey be careful with my foreskin I don't like having it pull back so far".

Ash's head had almost never been exposed like that and even a little bit of direct touching would have sent him over the edge.

With a gentle rub Clemont pulled the skin forward once more "but your OK with me calling it tiny".

"mmm Yeah I kinda do like that. I know that sounds weird, but I like..." Ash trailed off as Clemont continued to talk.

"Well if you like being short I have to say you could pass for 10 year old at most Ash, but certainly not 15".

Ash was super hard and turned on as Clemont went on about how much bigger he was. Ash knew that Clemont was bigger before this started but he loved comparing sizes.

"Jesus Clemont you big enough to be a porn star".

Clemont held the boners next to each other "really you are small Ash, I mean I a bit bigger then average but you're like a kid, and not just with your cock, your about as tall as a 13 year old too".

Ash was blushed as bright as he could up as Clemont talked, "Hey now".

"Well its true Ash when we get back ill look it up and show you". He keep holding the two cocks. Ash's cock was twitching and leaking precum. "you like it when I call it small Ashy".

Ash quit blushing and stepped back. He started having a flash back to Gary and how he was called that.

"Yeah seriously don't call me that or Ashley".

Clemont put his arm on Ash's shoulder "oh I'm sorry Ash Why don't we head back now" He really felt bad that he upset Ash like that.

Ash smiled "oh it is fine it's just that this one guy used to call me, I used to have a real crush on him". Ash smiled again and started to gather his clothes back up, but he just holds them in his arms. After being called Ashy he lost the mood "Ill have to tell you about him but fist I want to know".

Clemont slipped his jump suit back on and gather the rest of his stuff both boys knew it was going to be a hot night. "What do you want to know Ash, and are you going to get dressed or just walk back naked".

Ash looked at his friend. He was worried about coming off to strong or gay around Clemont, "Well no it only like a 5 minute walk to camp so whats the point of putting clothes for only a minute. But what I wanted to Know is have you ever have boyfriend or girlfriend".

Ash just blurted outs his question Hoping that Clemont would not get freaked out by him.

"Well no I never have had a boyfriend or girlfriend, I have always been to busy, but I do like energtic and brave boys". Clemont wanted to drop some hints that he though Ash was hot, 'I know he is kinda dense but he has to pick up on that'.

Ash noticed that Clemont only described boys he liked "so I'm like that, does that mean you think I'm hot".

Clemont smirked at Ash "well your very cute". He made sure to say cute and not hot.

Ash blushed as Clemont took his hand "Hehe well your hot Clem, but now I want to know would you like to fool around more when we get back".

Ash's heart went racing "oh god this is going so well He didn't hit me or get mad and he touched my cock he must be serious about being bi, god I hope likes being on top I would love to ride that cock"

Clemont nodded "of course I would but we have to be quite".

The boys held hands as they headed back. When they got back to the camp site and see that the girls was asleep in their tent They both get excited. Ash opened their tent for him and Clemont "you first Clem". He put his clothes up in his back pack and laid down with his legs apart His small cock fully up right and hard "so What do like to do with boys".

Clemont got naked and turned on a lamp to its lowest setting. "Well I don't know I haven't don't things beside kissing and what I did with you just now, what about you?".

"Lots of stuff, oral, kissing, and bottoming for guys", Ash said nonchalantly

Clemont looked at Ash "wait you had sex already but your younger then me".

He sat down next to him. The dim light from the lamp provided just enough light for Ash and Clemont to see each other.

"Yeah the First guy I had oral sex was another gay trainer from Kanto, named Tracy".

Ash reached over and started to jack the other boy off . Ash tries not to drool as he felt just how big Clemont was. Ash could just picture him riding that cock, "god he is huge I have to get that in me".

Ash started to talk again before he started to drool "now he was the first guy I fooled around with".

Clemont moans lightly as Ash's young hand wraped around his large cock.

"In Kanto the gay trainers often wear red hats or bandanas, and he wore a red bandana. Tracey was a pokemon watcher and artist".

Ash continues as he goes faster, He really loved hos much bigger Clemont was.

"He ask if I knew about the red hat club. I told him yes and one thing lead to another and then drew some pictures of me and I blew him".

Ash remembered laying on the beach by a camp fire, wearing nothing at all. Tracey blushed the hole time he drew Ash. Both loved the hole experience.

Clemont look at Ash "wow old were you... mm mm and keep doing that that feels gooood".

Ash blushes "well It was when I was in the Orange islands so 11 or 12, but it was only oral".

"He drew a couple of naked pictures of me and I found out that One I like being naked around hot guys, and that I was a lot smaller then most people my age".

Clemont chuckled "well you still are".

Ash just smiled and continued " It was fun being with him but he wanted some one older that could top him".

"The Next guy I had crush on was named Gary I really liked him. We even grew up in same town".

Ash kept stroking Clemont's monster cock as he continued "and after I met up with him in Jhoto I realized I liked him, a lot I could see us as a real serious couple".

Ash moved closer to Clemont and kissed him on the check "I really thought he liked me too and after I beat him in a battle I though it would be a good time to come out him".

"I take it went well," Clemont smiled as Ash kissed him. He felt himself getting close to cumming

Ash shook his head "oh god no!" Ash slowd down.

I wanted to do in private since if a judge or official saw us we could have gotten kick out of the tournament".

"He used to call me Ashy or Ashley all the time but.." Ash stopped jacking Clemont off as he looked at his face.

Ash pulled his leg up to his chest and got quiet "I left Pikachu and my other pokemon at the center to get healed up".

"I told I was gay and I wanted to date him. And what does he do HE first kicked me in the balls so hard I fell down right away".

Clemont gasps as Ash continues "The next thing I hear is Gary calling me a fagot and kicking me again again".

Ash closed his eyes as he tried not to cry over this "But He kept kicking me and calling a worthless fag until I had 6 broken ribs".

"He stop long enough to spit on me and threaten to report me to the league for pokemon abuse".

Ash was tearing up a little bit as he remembered what it felt like and how bad his ribs hurt for weeks after this.

"I couldn't move when he stopped kicking and at some point I must have black out for a bit because he took a picture of me as 'evidence'".

"I thought I would die it was so hard to breath, but some people found me and took me ot the hospital".

Clemont sat up and hugged his friend tightly "on god that's horrible, I have never heard of that happening around here, did he get arrested or something".

Ash looked at him with tears running down his face "NO I was told by the police that there not enough evidence. It really made want to go to a whole new region just to get away from people like that".

Ash calmed down "But I had one good friend that really was supportive he really help me learn who I was."

Ash got back to stroking Clemont's boner, but Clemont was more worried about Ash.

"Are you sure you want to continue Ash I mean it's kinda hard for me to..."

Ash cut him off by kissing the other boy, "Yeah I'm still horny and I would really like do this with you".

Ash smiled as Clemont reached down to stroke his cock "Well I guess your still hard, but it is hard to tell".

Clemont quickly got back in the mood as Ash got busy, but he still could not believe that happened to someone. While still shocked to hear this story Ash moved Clemont's hand down and started stroking Ash's smaller cock

"Don't worry I haven't been back to kanto since".

Ash laid down to start sucking Clemont off. He knew what most guys like as even though Clemont was bigger then any one he as sucked before. Ash made sure to got his tongue into Clemont's foreskin.

The other boy moaned loudly and could not believe how good this feels, "Ash you are so good with your mouth, but with a little dick you would have to be"

Clemont interrupts Ash as he got close to cumming "ummm Ash I about to cum".

With out hesitation Ash just placed his mouth around Clemont Cock. The blonde teen bucks his hips a few times and before he filled Ash's mouth with his large load.

Ash loved how Clemont cum tasted it was really some of the best he had ever tries. He slid off the cock and cuddles next to Clemont "You have the best cum Clem".

Clemont blushed as he can hardly believe how quickly thing moved this night. "so Ash do you want me to return the favor or something".

Ash laid down on top of him "well it would be nice I am so horny now but you don't have to". His own cock pointed straight out.

He let out a gasp as Clemont's hand touched it "well it would feel wrong to just let stay that way, but I have never played with one this small".

Ash moaned as Clemont's said that "yeah I bet, I heard that from other boys, but I like it something about knowing most guys are bigger really turns me on".

Clemont noticed just how much Ash liked this as just how much precum he was leaking "Look you cant even have your head poke out of your foreskin".

With a smirk and a quick motion Clemont pulled down Ash's foreskin and reached for his tape measure.

"Well Ill just tell you how small you are, and im not counting the over hang". He placed the tape next to Ash's cock and whisper in his ear just how small he was.

"You're not even 4 inches long that's so tiny I don't think you ever be on top after all I was bigger even when I was 12".

Ash bit his lip so as not to wake up the girls "mmm tell me more Clem I want to you to make my little dick cum".

After a few more minutes of this talk, and Clemont stroking him, Ash moaned loudly and bucked his hip as he got so close to cumming.

"Come on lets see the little guy cum Ash" Clemont pointed the cock up at Ash's chest .

Ash jerked hard and shoots a load all over his chest. Clemont was really surprised to see that Ash could make such a massive load. Ash shot so much cum it covered his chest and belly.

"Dam Ash that's way more then I make".

"yeah I get that a lot as well I might have a small cock but when I cum it cum a lot, try some if you like". Ash just scoops up some up cum and tries it.

Clemont shook his head no "yeah ill pass tonight but now we have to get you cleaned up again".

Ash panted out "so another chance to go skinny dipping".


	2. Chapter 2

AN: this will be a mostly hurt comfort chapter. Also just like chapter 1 I am reposting this as a redo chapter

After Ash and Clemont got back from cleaning up, both boys were tired. Ash was holding Clemont's arm "mmm Clem hun could we keep this a secret for the time being".

"yeah sure Ash, I can do that".

Ash kissed his now boyfriend on the cheek as they entered the tent. Ash left the sold flap on the tent open to let in a breeze. Clemont got in his boxers and handed Ash his own pair

"No sleeping naked with the flap open I don't want Bonnie seeing you".

Ash grumbled a little but agrees "Any Idea on when it will be cooler".

"No Ash...*YAWN*" Clemont let out a big yawn, but lets get some sleep at this rate it will be a few more days till the next town". The boys kiss each other good night and both soon fall asleep.

Ash could feel the warm sun on his skin as he walked into town with Clemont and Pikachu. The two boys sat down by a fountain.

Clemont leaned over and whispered to Ash "don't worry hun you are safe here" as he placed a flower in Ash's hair.

Ash blushed a bright red as He felt people stair at him "um thanks Clem".

Clemont ran his hands down Ash's chest when he got to the old broken ribs Ash winced in pain. "Hey careful Clemont". But as Ash looked up at Clemont what he saw was Gary.

"Why would I be careful for a little fag like you" Gary shouted as he grabbed Ash.

Ash struggled against Gary but He could not break free.

"Help" He called out as Gary punches him right in the chest knocking the wind out of him.

"What's wrong little Ashy, don't you remember what I told you".

Ash started to cry has he could feel his ribs breaking again "I left you alone please stop".

Gary just kept punching and kicking him and hurting him.

"Well that was not good enough you little slut" Gary threw Ash down as Officer Jenny can up to them.

"OK whats going on here" she demanded.

Gary put a foot over Ash's mouth. Ash could taste the dirt on the shoe.

"oh I caught this little fagot trying to get his pikachu to blow him".

Ash tried to protest but officer Jenny just look down at him "well that's a very serious crime".

Then Ash felt a super sharp pain as both Officer Jenny and Gary started to beat him up. He looked around for Pikachu or anyone to help him. All he saw was his were people he knew shouting to kick him harder and calling a worthless fag.

Ash shot up out of dream "God dammit that dream hurt".

"hmm Whats wrong" Clemont opened his eyes

"Nothing it was just nightmare, I have them from time to time". Ash reached out to pet Pikachu as he tried to forget the feeling of getting beat up again.

"Is it normal to have a since of pain in your dreams, Clemont cause I just felt getting beat up in my dream"?

Sitting up Clemont hugged his boyfriend "maybe, I sometimes do feel things. What was your dream about".

"Gary beating the shit out me again, I have it every so often" Ash wiped the tears from his eyes.

Clemont just held Ash "I can't imagine what that was like".

"Picture yourself laying in a bed barley able to breath for a week".

Ash moved closer to Clemont "and when the police come and talk to you you have lie and say you don't remember anything".

"It not like that here hun", Clemont tries to think of something to comfort Ash. "I have never heard of something like that happening in Kalos".

Ash shivered as he thought about the nightmare, When a warm hand pulls him close he smiles "I...I.."

"It will be fine no one will hurt you here and even anyone tries I'll stop them".

"Thanks" is all Ash says as he laid back down "I swear this does not happen that often".

Clemont's arm wrapped around Ash. "I will keep you safe Ash I swear, and I'll make sure no one ever hurts you again" He whispered as he felt Ash move closer to him.

The boys soon fell back asleep in each others arms. Clemont thought about how nice it was sleeping next to some one like this. Even though it was hot he still loved the feeling.

The next thing either of heard was Serena calling them for breakfast. When Clemont and Ash woke up they realize they are till sleeping with their arms around each other each other and that the tent flap was open to let in a breeze. Quickly Ash rolled away and closed the flap.

"Dam did they see us sleeping like that".

"Maybe but I doubt they would care, Now hand me my pack please, unlike you I want to wear clothes for breakfast".

Ash threw a pillow at Clemont "just for that I'm not going to put on a shirt at all today".

Ash just slipped on a pair of shorts and said "see and now I'll tease you like this all day".

Clemont got up "whatever you little nudist", he got his normal jumpsuit on but left the sipper about half way down to stay cool.

They stepped out into the already hot day. The girls have made breakfast for everyone. Dedenne was being fed by Bonnie as Pikachu scampered up to the table.

"So how much sleep did you two get, I heard you coming..." Serena yawns.

Ash and Clemont freeze when we pauses as both try to come with a cover story. "coming back to the camp site at like 2 am".

"Oh that we left to go cool off again I was sweating so much last" Ash sighed and thought "that was the wort place to pause".

Bonnie looks at them "well that's why you two smell funny". She was to young to realize what the smell really was.

The group chuckled a bit and as they are eating breakfast Serena tried to flirt with Ash like she does every morning. Both she and Clemont liked how fit Ash was from all the years of walking around he had a thin frame with a slightly defined 6 pack, more Clemont but not like a body builder. . Ash just stuffed his face with food while Clemont tried to look at the weather report.

"OK everyone thanks to science I have a plan on how to travel faster". Clemont shouted as the groups listened. "Since the day is going to be very hot we should rest up now and travel at night when it cooler".

Ash as always was impressed by Clemont's knowledge "WOW science is so amazing Clemont, but won't it be harder to see".

The girls Agreed that it would be harder to see the trail "Oh brother what would you have us do till then".

Clemont adjusted his glasses "this is what people do when they cross the desert and we would simply rest get some food and water. Plus the next Pokemon center or town is to far to get in just one day walk".

Ash nodded "that would be easier plus the heat is so crazy today".

Ash was already sweating even though it was only 8 am. "plus I don't mind taking a lazy day and just relaxing by the pond".

Serena shakes her head "of course you would like that Ash You use any excuse for skinny dipping".

She remembered when she started traveling with the group. On the first day they took a few hours off to swim and eat lunch. Before she could even get her swim suit out of her pack Ash was naked and jumping in. She almost fainted when she first saw him naked in the water up to his thighs.

"Don't worry Serena I'll make him wear something". Clemont chimed in with a pat to Ash's shoulder.

"Hey don't give me that look y'all are a bunch a prudes, back in kanto I don't think I ever used one".

The whole group laugh out loud. After they finish their meal they decided to take Clemont's advice and wait till dark to travel. Ash showed the group the pond and before long they are all in the cool water.

"The water must be coming from a under ground spring for it to be this cool and clear" Clemont notes.

"I guess so but I either way I say it feel really good" Ash said as he floated by in his with a swimsuit on.

"see I told you swimming is fun with a swimsuit Ash".

Clemont was sitting on the shore as Ash and the others were out int the middle. Serena noticed that Clemont and Ash are looking at each other a lot.

"Hey Ash so I have to ask have you ever kissed a girl or had a girl friend".

She really liked Ash and want to at least get his attention, and since she could not turn into a gym badge she had to try everything else.

Ash blushed a bright red as Serena asked the question "Ummm Wellll... not a serious girlfriend I mostly focus on my training".

Thinking to himself "dammit it so hard when girls hit on me, don't they have gaydar".

Serena thinks Ash blushing as sign that he likes her "wow Ash is so innocent, and cute like this".

"Do you like being short Ash" She ask not sure what to do to flirt with him.

"Umm yeah I guess it nice at times but I don't like when people think I'm younger then I am, why do you ask?".

Serena smiled at him "oh that's nice, and well I asked cause I think its cute that...". A cannon ball from Bonnie interrupts her sentence.

Ash swam off to join the young girl "I can make bigger then that, come on everyone lets have splash contest".

"ahh it so frustrating when get like that, what do I have to do to get his attention, turn into a pokemon gym" Serena grumbled

The group headed over to the deepest part on the pond. It looked to be about 15 or so feet deep. The group found a fallen tree that they could use for a diving board.

"OK Frokie and Pikachu you two be the judges", Ash tells his pokemon before he jumped in the water making as big a splash as he can.

"Ash is pretty good at that don't you think so Clemont". Serena asked as she thought about joining.

"Yeah I guess so But the way to make the biggest splash would be if he tucked into more of a ball shape". Clemont started doing math in the dirt "I'll find the best answer in a moment, with SCIENCE".

Serena just sighed and thought that it would will impress Ash if she beat him. "OK Ash watch this one".

After everyone as jumped a few times the judges agree that Clemont wins. Ash is impress that his boyfriend beat him.

"wow science is so amazing you figured out the best way to make a splash" Ash was happy for Clemont and like always impressed with anything he came up with.

The group then headed back for a light lunch and a nap since the sun was now right over head. The woods were still amazingly hot and humid. Most of the wild pokemon were resting in the shade. The group passed the time with storied about their past more stories about their past while they ate.

Bonnie yawns a little bit and Serena takes her off to bed to rest up.

"Well I'm going to go rest now see y'all in a few hours" Ash said as he went off to sleep.

Clemont blushed a bit as he heard Ash take off his wet swim suit and toss threw the tent flap to dry.

"I should join him, we will all to be rested for the night", Clemont pictured Ash laying in the tent naked.

The blonde boy joins his boyfriend in the tent "I see your not really tired Ash".

"Not really Clem" Ash says as he laid down and waited for the girls to go to sleep

Clemont stripped down to his boxers and laid down next to Ash. He could see Ash was already hard.

"so when we get to the next town do you want to go out on a date?".

Ash rolled over on top and kissed him "Maybe, if it is very private date". Ash answered "Sorry if that bothers you".

Clemont kissed Ash back "it's OK I understand, but I think you should really come out to Bonnie and Serena soon".

Ash blushed as he looked over Clemont. Ash just really wanted to change the subject and spend some time with Clemont.

"Yeah your right Clem, now let me give you some kissing pointers".

"What do you mean pointers my kissing is text book perfect"

"Hehehe not for me I would prefer if you took more a dominate roll" He moved closer his lips were just an inch away from Clemont

"when I put my tongue in your mouth bite it a little bit".

Clemont looked at him "really? are you sure you'll like that".

Ash nodded and kissed Clemont. He slid his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Clemont sucked on it at first and finally bit it a little bit. This got Ash to moan very and he began to grind into Clemont hard.

"hmm guess he does like it this way". Clemont kept this up and soon he rolls Ash over so Ash is below him now.

Both boys felt their hard cock rub against each other. Even threw the thick cotton boxers Ash could tell Clemont cock was twitching with excitement. Ash loved the feeling of having such a large cock over his. With that and how Clemont was physically on top of him he could just feel his cock leak precum.

Clemont broke the kiss just long enough to whisper "are you hard I cant if you are your too small".

Clemont was enjoying the make out session just as much as Ash. He was starting to love Ash submissive side. He rolled themselves over again so his hands could grab Ash's ass better.

Ash could barkey control himself as he got gropped. Since the smaller boy was completely naked Clemont could his fingers up and down Ash's thigh and butt.

Ash trembled as he moved he legs apart "God Clemont I need to ride your cock".

After what most have been a solid 2 minutes of rolling around, kissing and gropping Clemont broke the kiss.

"So is that better you little nudist", he panted out to Ash.

Ash just nodded as he tried to go in for another kiss but stopped when he heard Serena say "your tent flap is open boys".


	3. Chapter 3

Ash and Clemont both look mortified as they turned to see Serena standing there. The boys are laying on top of each Ash's bare ass up in the air and Clemont in just his boxers. From where Serena was she was able to see both of the boys erections. Clemont's hand was still holding onto Ash's ass.

"I just stepped out to get some water" she said.

"How long ago Serena" Clemont stammered out as Ash hides his face

"long enough to hear 'bite my tongue'".

Ash's heart raced. He half expected Serena to scream or get mad, but she just sighed. "I'll just let you get back to that, ah Serena why did you fall for a gay guy again".

As she walked back her tent Ash looked like he might cry. Clemont held him "well at least we are out to her now, hun whats wrong she does not mind That's the best outcome".

Ash hugs Clemont "I know that's why I'm so happy I never thought I would have a friend act so calmly about this".

Clemont relaxed his grip on Ash "see I told you that it is OK here, Now If you could get your knee off my cock".

He pushed Ash back a bit and stands up. His hard cock stood out quite far, Ash just stared at the bulge. Clemont walked over to close the tent and apologized to Serena.

After he closed the tent he turns around and makes his cock bob up and down "hungry for desert Ash".

The smaller boy looked up at him and from down on his knees Clemont looked so much larger then normal. Ash nodded and pulled down Clemont's boxers. The 8 inch cock springs out. Ash felt a hand on the back of his head push him. Clemont bit his lip to stifle his moaning, getting caught like that made him even more horny. Ash just had to suck Clemont off all he thought about was getting his boyfriend off.

"mmm Ash more tongue" he whispers.

Ash started using his tongue more and played with his own cock. He felt Clemont start to hump in to mouth. Clemont got an idea about how to dominate Ash more, He used his foot to move Ash's hand away.

"Don't play with that little thing till I cum", as he says that he felt Ash moan more.

Clemont loved the feeling ordering Ash like this. It caused him to fuck Ash's face harder, he was getting at least 6 inches down his throat. Ash gagged a little bit as Clemont forced as much of his cock down him as he could.

"Your going to eat my load Ash, every last drop, If you spill any I wont let cum".

Ash knew Clemont getting close to cumming. "I'm so close too should I try to touch myself, but Clemont said not to" Ash feels confused about following an order like that. One the one hand he does like to bottom but on the other Trip was like that and that did not go well. Be fore he could make up his mind for sure Clemont shot his hot fresh load into Ash. He loved the taste of Clemont, it was semi sweet and thicker then most people. His his mouth filled up with it and he had t o quickly sallow it. Clemont kept his cock in there for a bit after he finishes cumming.

"Good boy You love having a real cock in you don't' you. Now keep it in till I go soft then you can play with your little cock" Clemont said as he rubbed Ash's head.

Ash mumbled out yes and looked up at him, "god he look so beautiful from this angle".

Clemont pulled out after he got soft "good boy now you can touch yourself".

He laid down "or you can come here and I'll show something special".

Clemont closed his eyes and he was sweating from both the heat and the blow job. Ash crawled over to him and laid down next to him.

"What special thing do you have in mind", Ash looked at his boyfriend with a smile.

"Now Ash I'm going let you cum if you admit that is little thing is to small to be a cock".

Ash just nodded "yes it is to small it is just a peepee"

Clemont slowly ran a finger down the side of Ash's cock "that's right now say it a gain but beg to cum"

Ash did what he was told. His heart was pounding as he could not stop his cock from twitching. If this kept up ash thought he would come from just the dirty talk.

"Please Clemont let my little peepee cum it wants to so bad".

Ash did not see Clemont pull out his pokedex, but he did see the flash as Clemont took a picture.

"Well I guess since you did just eat my load I should reward you", he whispered to Ash as he slid his finger into Ash's foreskin.

This made Ash immediately moan and gasp. Clemont smiled at the response he got from Ash and placed his other hand over his mouth.

"You'll have be gagged hun if keep that up". He kept going until his finger tip touched the warm wet tip of Ash's cock.

"now lets this baby cock shoot its baby load"

Ash started humping and moaning uncontrollably. The feeling of all this brought him close to the edge. Clemont slowed down. He moves his hand away from Ash's mouth and placed a pillow over for a gag. Ash bit the pillow to muffle his moans, while Clemont started to play with one of Ash's nipples. The smaller boy could not hold back any more and shot his load so hard it hits the tent door flap.

Clemont look at the tent "dam Ash do you have air pump in that little thing, that is crazy range".

Ash is to caught up in the after glow of the best orgasm of life to answer. He just laid there panting, his ears were ringing to loud for him hear anything. Clemont just held him for a bit and waited for Ash's response. Several minutes passed with out any words.

Once they both recovered Ash sat up with a smile and sweat dripping down his body "that was amazing Clem".

"I looked up some advice on how to please submissive boys like you while we where at the pond".

Ash blushed at him "what really, you looked it up that is the nerdiest thing I have ever seen you do".

"Well you liked it You shot a wad 3 ft away, now come lay down with me for bit I would like to cuddle" Clemont said as he pats the area next to him.

Ash smiled "sure but fist I have to open this tent it is way to hot to sleep like this".

Clemont reaches for his boxers and tries not to expose himself to the outside, not hat there was anyone there. The air was over 100 degrees but the breeze did help make it cooler in the tent. Ash fans him self and lays down next Clemont.

"Ash why don;t yo put on some underwear at least what is some walks by".

Ash grumbled "NO hun it is so hot and everyone as seen me naked".

Clemont stood up "If he want to go naked then we have to close the tent"

"that's fine with me the breeze is dying down now anyway plus I'll step out if I need to".

"So what will we tell Bonnie and Serena tonight, I doubt we could just pretend she did not see anything", Clemont changed the subject as Ash just laid out spread eagle.

I could just say that I'm bi, bit do we say we a re a couple or try ti hide it".

Ash looked thre the tent top at the trees "you could do that I don;t really want to say anything".

Clemont sighed and laid down as well. After an hour of trying to sleep Ash look over at Clemont again "Hey you ever have a girlfriend, you say your bi but have you done anything with a girlfriend".

The blond boy look over "well I did date this one girl after I first became a gym leader but I did not like her personality she was to bossy".

He moves some hair out of Ash's face "you never told me about your first time having anal sex though".

"Oh yeah Trip" He rolls back over on to his side to face Clemont.

"There is one trainer in the Unova region I ran into all the time , He loved to show off how strong of a trainer he was, bit of a jerk at first".

Clemont looked at Ash as he told the story "He was a bit taller then me and dirty blond hair".

Flashback

Ash was staying at a pokemon center near some hot springs. He had just won his third badge. Pikachu was inside with all his other companions. Ash grumbled at his constant erection

"Dam there are no cute boys here and Cilian is straighter then Brock", Ash said to no one since everyone else was in bed at this time.

Trip took some pictures of Ash from the bushes with out Ash knowing. "He is even cuter then I thought".

Trip had been stalking Ash for awhile now and had learned lots about the boy. Mostly He learned what Ash looks like, which was easy since Ash would often go on naked walks in the middle of the night. Trip had pleasured himself to several pictures already

Leaning back Ash sighed "At least it OK around here for me".

Trip took a few more pictures, He really like the one where Ash;s hard nipples were clearly visible before he stepped out. "Hey country boy, enjoying the city life".

Ash jumped a little bit as he saw Trip by the bench taking off his clothes "Bet Kanto's pokemon centers don't have nice things like this".

Ash watched the other boy taking off his clothes. Ash noticed that trip already had a lottle bit of chest hair, it was just a small patch but it was more then Ash had. Trip walked into the hot spring. He was a little taller then Ash maybe 3 inches taller. He noticed Trip had a noticeable tan lines, and was bigger then Ash although most guys were. Trip did nothing to hide his cock from view. Trip wanted to show it off to Ash and he made sure that Ash would get a good view of all it. Trip smiled at him and moved next to him. Ash blushed as he see Trip sat with legs apart. The water is not clear enough for Ash to see if Trip is hard right now or not.

"No that's not true we have places like this in Kanto", Ash closes his legs and tries to hide his boner from Trip.

"Damm that a nice cock look like it was 5 inches and he soft I wonder how big he gets when hard" Ash thought.

"Heh, Anyway Ash I want to ask you something about Kanto, and I mean a serious question".

Looked up at Trip "oh what do you want to know".

Trip tried not blush or let on to much "I heard from some friends that it is really homophobic over there".

Ash tried not think about what happened to him, "Umm. Yeah it is, I saw some trainers get turned away from gyms and pokemon centers". Ash look away trying not to show any sign of him being gay.

Trip knew Ash was gay thanks to all his spying. He just wanted to be with Ash and was not sure what the best to go about it was. "Well I heard gay trainer wear hats to show each other".

Ash looks at him "I wouldn't know Trip I'm straight".

"Dammit Trip why are asking me this. Does he know I'm gay, how could he", Ash's mind was racing.

Trip leaned back more "dam he is a bit more stubborn then I thought" Trip though to himself. Then he continues out loud "well I'm not straight. I hope that's not a problem for you".

Ash looked at Trip "really! you're gay, that's not problem for me, I don't have a problem". Ash was shock and flusters by this new information.

Trip smiled at him and placed a hand on Ash's thigh "that's good to know I would hate to think you hate me for that".

Ash sighed and leaned over to Trip, with a quick kiss on his check he whispered "well I'm really not straight myself".

Trip placed a hand on Ash's chin and kissed him on the lips "thought so Ash, now I want to know If you are a virgin".

Ash blushed as he got kissed in a public place. Sure no one else was around right now but still some people might could see him.

"Can we take it some place more private".

Trip smiled "sure we can go to my room for the night". Trip stood up and held Ash's hand as they webt get dressed.

"So you got a private room here".

"Yeah I did get one I paid a little for it but it is on the top floor at the end of the hall". Trip smiled and thought about how he got a room with no one under it or next to it so Ash could get loud and no one would hear him.

He opened the door and gave Ash a slap on the ass. "take you clothes off Ash, in front of me", He demanded.

Ash blushed and starts to get undressed in front of Trip

"you like to start off fast", Ash started with his shirt. All of his time out door had given him a nice even tan and he could tell Trip liked what he saw. His pants came next. His own hard on caused a small tent to form in them. Ash turned around as he let them fall. His ass had no visible tan lines, He covered his cock with his hands as he turned back around.

"I hope that was Sexy enough for him" Ash though.

Trip gave his approval, "now move your hands away I want to see what you have down there".

Ash moves one hand up to his chin and the other behind his back. "yeah like that, I like to watch other boys get naked, and wow Ash I haven't seen a foreskin that long, sure your not missing part of your dick".

Ash kept blushed as his little cock stood out fully hard "yeah I get that a lot".

Trip knew exactly what Ash looked naked. He had often jacked off to the picture he took, and Ash did love skinny dipping.

"Well mine is longer, my dick I mean not my foreskin". He pulled his cock out and showed Ash, "you want to start off by sucking me".

Ash moves closer "well maybe in a bit but how about a kiss first".

Trip sighed "OK you goof ball but I brought you up here for sex not a make out session".

Both boy made out for a bit as Trip lead Ash over to the bed with a smack to the ass "OK enough kissing Kanto boy I want that ass now".

Ash sat up a bit "wait already, you to have sex already". He looked nervous as Trip reached of the lube bottle.

"Whats wrong, are you a virgin Ash, or scared of a real cock"

Ash blushed "yeah I am a virgin but aren't most people my age".

Trip pushed Ash down and pulled his Legs apart "I have wanted to pound your ass since I first saw you Ash, don't worry Ill be gentle and use lots of lube".

Trip was so hard at the sight of Ash on the bed below him naked and totally exposed.

Ash looked around not sure if he wanted go ahead with this "BUT what if I'm more of a top".

Trip chuckled "well with that little dick you not going to top anyone". He rubbed some lube on Ash.

Ash moaned and shivered as he felt the cold liquid on him "Hey I'm still growing Trip I'll get bigger".

Trip just lifted Ash's legs up and forced two finger onto Ash's virgin hole. The smaller boy gasps and moves away a bit.

"Don't be afraid Ash it won't Hurt after the first minute". Trip kept fingering Ash and with his free hand he reached for his hand cuffs.

"Close your eyes I have something that will make this easier".

Ash closed his eye "what do you have in mind Trip". He felt Trip pull the fingers out and move his hands to the head board. He jerked as he feel some cold metal touch his skin.

"what the hell Trip hand cuffs", Ash started to get worried about this.

Trip ran his finger down Ash's chest. The smaller boy shivered and moaned more "don't worry a little bitch boy like you will like this".

He then got a ball gag and placed it in Ash's mouth. Ash tries to protest a bit but Trip was fast and got the latch closed before Ash could raise his voice "the safe word is stop Trip".

Ash cant believe that this happening, his cock is twitching and leaking precum already. The feeling of not bealbe to control this any more. When Trip got back to fingering his ass all he could do is moan into the gag.

Ash wanted to tell Trip to slow down. Trip finished loosening up Ash and admired the sight before him Ash was naked tied to the bed unable to cry out. Ash's nipples and cock were hard and his vorgin ass was lubed up.

"I see you like this bitch".

Ash gets scared and struggled a bit as Trip put both of his Ash's legs up over his shoulders

"I love popping cherries Ash".

Ash winced as Trip pushed into his body. Trip went slow until he was a 3onches in then he just slammed the rest of the way in. Trip moaned loudly and after getting in to Ash as much as he can

"mmmm GOOD BITCH you took my 6 inch cock like a real slut".

Trip picked up the pace and soon he was pounding Ash's ass hard. Ash was in pain at first but after a minute he is moaning as loud as the gag will let him. He can feel his own orgasm getting close each time Trip dove into him. He wished Trip would touch his cock just a single stroke would be enough to make him go over the edge.

Trip was grunting and going as hard as he could. He was loving the feeling of Ash's ass around his cock.

"you're a great bottom Ash and alwayss...UMMM". Trip starts shooting his load deep into Ash's ass "Remember that I took your virginity".

Ash bit the gag as he heard Trip. "He is right this was my first time and I did while tied up, Why did I let him do it like this".

Trip kept his cock in Ash until he went soft. He slid out and uses Ash's own underwear to wipe up the cum running out of Ash and on from his cock. Reaching over for the hand cuffs he places Ash's hands behind his back and recuffed him,

"mmm I am not going to let you cum till tomorrow so you going have to sleep with these behind your back".

Ash mumbled something into the gag. Trip chuckled and undoes the gag. "Please don't make me beg for this Trip I'M so close just one quick jerk".

Trip just held Ash "nope when I pop a bitch's cherry I don't let them cum til the next day".

Ash whimpers his cock is still hard "but just a little, touch Trip".

Trip pulled the blanket over them "now now those are my rules and if you ever want to do it with again you have to follow those rules".

Ash got worried at what other rules Trip might have. "stop Trip I want to go to my own room I'm not ready for this".

Trip sighed "OK Ash I'll get he key and you can go to your room, and if you change your mind just give me a call".

Trip let Ash out and gave him one good smack in his ass. Ash walked back to his room not sure how to feel about himself after this, but was sure about one thing he was mad that his underwear was stained. He rubbed his and could feel just hos sore he was "dam walking is going to suck tomorrow, what the hell did I just do".

END FLASHBACK

Ash smiled at Clemont "and that's how I lost my virginity, and Yes I did it with Trip on other occasions".

Clemont blushed and stammered "wow Ash before today I never would have taken you for a bottom like that".

Ash giggled and kisses him "well I love being on bottom in the bedroom, but Trip wanted a slave in the bedroom and out".

Clemont blushed as he pictures Ash in a BDSM outfit on all fours "Ye ye Yeah when I met you I always though of you as a top".

Ash just nodded "yeah I can See that but I am how I am". Standing up he walked to the flap"I'm going out for a drink want one hun".

Before Clemont could answer Ash walks out of the tent "Ash put some clothes on first".

"To hot for pants Clem plus we wont need them".

Clemont got up and threw some boxers out the door at Ash "what are you talking about".

Ash was drinking from a glass "well it looks like some clouds rolled in finally and it the wind picked up".

He just stood there in the open naked like this was normal "so I figured I would go streaking for a bit to cool off and relax".

Clemont looked confused "what are you talking about and what if someone else comes by".

While putting his shoes on Ash just said "then they walk bye and see me naked it happened before, and I'm talking about the two of us going for a walk in the woods".

He reached out to take Clemonts hand "it will be fun trust me I do this all the time".

Clemont blushed "you mean you just wander around naked when people could see you".

"Well I have only ever been spotted like twice in all the years that I have done it" Ash started to head off into the woods

Clemont did not feel tired and the air was cooling off now "Hey Ash lets go a few feet over there and make a bet".

"Oh really Clemont what do have in mind" Ash had a shocked expression and thought "what could he be planning".

The two walked a few feet away just out of direct sight of the girls tent and Clemont smirked at the naked boy.

"OK Ash here is bet Ill hide your backpack with all of your clothes in it. You'll have

an hour to find it".

Ash was smiling at this new side of Clemont "oh any will you be going with me? And what happens when I win?".

Clemont looked up and down at Ash "how does he not get embarrassed".

"IF you can find find it in one hour that includes retiring back to camp, I'll go streaking with you"

Ash's face was glowing at the thought of Clemont joining him.

"But if you loose you can't go naked for the day".

Ash immediately took the bet "I'll find my clothes and you'll have to go on such a long naked walk with me".

Clemont got Ash's back pack and head off. Leaving Ash and Pikachu by a tree. Clemont headed off into the woods. After walking for about 10 minutes he stopped and looked around.

"hmm those clouds look like it might be a rain storm, but anyway this tree is very tall it should be OK, Aipom arm on".

The robotic arm came to life and carried the back pack up into the tree. It placed it on a branch about 15 feet up. When Clemont was satisfied with is work he headed back to Ash.

"OK hun I hid them some where you have one hour, I'm going to actually rest up if you find it I'll be in the tent".

Ash was so excited that he jumped up and down "OK me and Pikachu will be back in a bit",

Clemont went back to the tent and tries to rest up for the hour. He closed his eyes and thought about how muck had happened over the last days. He also thought about how he would react if just ran into Ash naked in the woods, "I swear that guy must be a exhibitionist". When he heard the tent flap open up.

"OH hi hun I found them, get for tomorrow when you have to go with me".

He looked up and saw Ash standing there there holding his back pack. Ash closed the tent flap both of them this time.

"wait it has been like 30 minutes how did you find them so fast".

"OH I kept track of how long you were a way and noticed that you went off and came back from the same direction."

Clemont was amazed that Ash was able to figure this out. Ash figured that that it would be about 10 walk away and that it would probably hidden up high in a tree since Clemont had taken his heavy robotic arm.

He just stared at Ash "Ash I have never seen you think threw a problem like this".

Ash blushed "well it is very simple.."

Clemont hugged his boyfriend "you a little egg head, and that hot hun".

As Clemont and Ash kissed again the rain started.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys heard the rain start to fall. Ash quickly stood up and closed the mesh top on the tent so it would stay dry.

"What the hell, I thought you said it would be hot and sunny all day".

"Well some time the weather report is wrong, it not my fault" Clemont stuttered as Ash's cock was right in front of his face.

Ash smiled at him "I know Hun I'm not mad Just shocked, also you seem to like the view right now".

"What view I don't see anything" Clemont smirked.

Ash was about to replay when he heard the girls scream "OH looks like they felt the rain".

Clemont headed out to talk to them "when you get some pants on come join us".

Clemont saw that the girl were out side their tent with Serena trying to get to water proof cover on her tent.

"here let me help you", he called out to them.

As they finished the rain really picked and became a down poor.

"Ahh god where did this rain come from", Bonnie shouted.

"I'm sorry but the weather report was wrong".

Luckily their tent were under some trees so not to much rain fell on them. Ash came put of his tent with a rain coat on and joined his friends.

"Well it looks like our travel plans are on hold for a bit, Lets get inside one of tents and figure out what to do".

Everyone went into the girls tent since there was more space in their tent. The boy sat down next to each other, closer then they had to. While both girls started looking for their rain coats.

Clemont pulled up a weather report "well it looks like a pop corn shower it should be over in about an hour".

The other trainer just groan at the thought as having to wait.

"Well it should not make us to late on leaving, on the weather map you can see it is mostly clear",

Ash just gets confused when he looks at the weather map, he just nodded in agreement "I'll take your word for it Hun.. Clemont".

Serena and Bonnie both caught the slip and Serena just blushed a bright red.

"Oh what was that Ash did you just can my brother Hun".

Ash just looked down in horror at what he did he was breathing heavily "I ummm umm It was just a slip of the tongue".

Clemont held Ash's hand, He could tell Ash was afraid "It's OK Ill tell them"

"You fagot! I Bet you let PIkachu fuck you!" Bonnie said, laughing cruelly.

And from Serena "Didn't get enough last time Ashy?"

He could hear Gary again, "Guess I'll break you again you little faggot!" .

He had to get out. He had to run. Ash bolted out of the tent as fast as he could. His legs seemed to move on their own. He could swear his ribs were breaking again as he ran through the woods.

They were all shocked as Ash ran out, "OH Ash come back it's OK".

Clemont ran after Ash as fast as he could, but the nerdy gym leader could not catch up to him.

Serena and Bonnie looked on as Ash ran off "What the hell was that about, I was about to ask if you two were dating".

"Well it's complicated Bonnie, Ash" Clemont panted as he tried to follow Ash's trail.

The three trainers could follow Ash's foot prints in the wet ground. He only made it about 19 feet before he slipped and fell in a thorny bush. Clemont could hear Ash panting and crying a few feet away.

"Umm Girls could you give me a minute with him".

Serena and Bonnie nodded with out saying anything and headed back in the tent.

Clemont slowly walked up to Ash, he was not badly hurt, just a few cuts, but his clothes were sheared on the thorns.

"Ouch god dammit Fuck!", Ash swore like sailor as he freed him self from the thorns.

"OH fuck me raw my pants are ruined", he said as his pants fell down to his ankles. The thorns had tore them from waist to knee on one side. Even though the rain was only a light drizzle now Ash still had mud stains on his shirt. Ash just looked like a pitiful mess with his clothes now rags, mud everywhere, and tears on his face Pikachu was able to get the Ash before Clemont could. He tried to help get Ash untangled from the thorns.

"Ash" Clemont just walked over to him and waited for a response.

The sound of Ash crying and panting was all he heard.

"They are not mad". Clemont tried to sound calm for Ash. "dear god Ash is tangled up bad I need to get him out".

"Clemont?" Ash finally got completely free and held his pants up, "All I heard was Gary's voice, I could swear bonnie called me a fagot".

Clemont just hugged the dirty boy and let Ash continue "I know they didn't say that but I could not help it I had to get away".

Ash started crying harder "I'm sorry I should not have freaked out".

"It is not your fault Ash you just had a panic attack that's all, I would have done the same if that happened to me".

Clemont clenched his fist "If I find Gary ill tear him up, I can't believe someone could ever to that to any one". He was seeing red, the thought of Ash broken and left in the woods.

Clemont tried to calm Ash down and hope he would be OK. He had never dwelt with something like this. Normally Ash was so happy, maybe that was just a facade, was the real Ash a panic mess. Clemont could not imagine what it would have been like for Ash, have a friend beat him up like that and threaten to have his pokemon taken away.. The only time he had gone to the hospital was for a broken arm. Ash had to spend a week in one.

"Clemont I'm sorry, I just could not help it".

Clemont patted Ash's back as the smaller boy finally lifted head head up wit half small smile. The mud and grass on it covered most of it.

"Here Hun let help you"

Clemont wiped of some of the dirt "did you hurt yourself when you fell".

Ash just felt ashamed at what happened, "NO I did not hurt my self I fell into a nice hot spa".

Clemont was relived to get that response from Ash "glad to hear you sounding like yourself".

"It was my fault I should have not forced you to come out until you were ready, please forgive me Ash".

He could see some of the light return to Ash's face, "sure Clem but first can we go back and get some more clothes and a bandage".

"Yeah I have spare a jumpsuit if you don't have anything".

"It takes a lot of courage Ash to come out where you did...".

Ash cut him off with a kiss, Clemont tasted a little dirt in his mouth,but he was glad that Ash getting back to normal.

"Yeah help me please though I.."

Clemont just helped his his boyfriend up with out complaint. When Ash leaned on Clemont for support he could tell Ash was blushing even through the mud on his face.

"I will need new clothes when we get into town".

Clemont chuckled a bit "yeah you look like you went toe to toe with a Ursaring".

The boys shared a laugh. The tears on Ash's clothes were more noticeable when he moved around. Even his shirt was tore up badly by the thorns, Clemont could see cuts on Ash's tan skin. The rain had stopped finally, but it was still just as hot and humid as before. Ash struggled to keep his pants up on the way back to the tent

"Dammit these were last jeans" Ash shouted as he tried to hold them up

Clemont tried to lighten the mood "well it not like we haven't see you with out pants on Ash".

Ash just nodded and stepped past the girls and into the tent, and put his head down on shame"Clemont" he whispered.

"It will be fine Ash, now lets get you some cleaned up" Ash heard the sound of Clemont digging threw his back pack.

"My spare jumpsuit might be little big for you, but it will work ".

Ash Just let his pants fall to the floor with a plop and pulled his shirt off.

"Dammit I loved this shirt", He tossed the shirt to the side and stood there wait for Clemont to hand him the jumpsuit.

"Better hurry Hun or I will walk out their naked".

Clemont was glad to see ash acting like himself. Now that Ash was standing in his boxers Clemont could see all the cuts and dirt on him. Clemont's heart raced when he saw his boyfriend like that. A desire to protect him was all Clemont felt.

"Ash how often does that happen, the panic attacks I mean I think you should talk to some about them".

Ash looked down "only when I try to get close to people, I can go months with out any thing happening".

Clemont handed Ash his spare jumpsuit. It was the same color as his normal one but it was 1 size bigger. Ash put in on and giggled as his hands did come the end.

"I look like a kid in his dad's clothes".

Once he zipped up the clean jumpsuit his mood changed a bit and got serous, "But every time I think about getting close to someone I start getting nightmares and panic attacks like that".

He rolled the sleeves and legs so to would fit better. He blushed as he thought about hos it probably makes him look younger.

"So I take it, it is over between us now, no one wants a damaged..." Ash just stood their with his head down the dim light. He shivered half from the cold mud and half from how he had just acted.

Clemont quickly hugged him to cut him off "NO it not over Ash it is not your fault and if you want to I'll get you help".

Ash held him tight "Are you sure Clemont", Ash had a hard time thinking that this was real surely Clemont would not want a boyfriend that freaked out like that.

"You are not damaged, don't think like that. You are a great trainer and friend".

He tried to comfort Ash "One of the first things I saw you do you climbed the outside of Prism tower and save a raging Garchomp".

They spent a few more minutes with Clemont pointing out every thing that Ash had accomplished. After an hour they heard the sound of Serena and Bonnie cooking. Ash confessed that he down play ever thing Gary did. That was why Ash freaked out so badly.

"When I passed out he took my pants off and took a picture".

Clemont fists clenched as he listened to Ash, "that sick bastard".

"The Picture was of his squirtle near my cock, since I also had a squirlte he could just say he cough me trying to have sex with it". More detail about how he was blacked mailed with it

Ash looked down, "He blacked mailed with that picture for years even when I in Unova".

"Any time I got close to some or just because he wanted to fuck with me" Ash sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"One day I got a message from someone and there it was again, Gary's picture. I was unconscious with my pants down my cock out and my shirt on. You could not see any sign of a fight, Gary made sure to keep those under my shirt"

"So yeah, after my thing with Trip I had to go away again and hope Gary would stop black mailing me with that picture".

Clemont blood boiled not only had Gary physically hurt Ash but he kept threatening to report him for abuse even years latter.

"When did you last hear from him?".

"Before I came here I made sure to not let anyone know I was in Kalos, I have not even told my mom".

"Well Ash, Gary can't really do anything to you here I'm a gym leader I could explain to the league about you getting blackmailed and harassed like that plus we don't follow a lot of Kanto's rules anyway".

Clemont tried to not sound Angry, but he only calmed down when he felt Ash's warm lips on his face Even with the dirt Clemont loved the feeling of kissing Ash. Both boys felt safe and happy in their tent like this. Ash felt like Clemont could protect him, and he had wrapped his arm tight around Clemont.

"I hope so and I hope I got away from him".

"Hey Ash, Clemont if you want some food we have some out here for you".

"Coming Serena" Ash stood up with a smile, "So are we still boyfriends".

"Yeah for sure"

The boys sat down at the table. Bonnie brought them some food she smiled at them and did not ask questions. Ash smiled and noticed the girls were both acting like nothing happened. He moved as close as he could to Clemont and loudly said "I'm sorry everyone for that I just could not help it. I freaked out when Bonnie...".

"It is OK Ash I should have wait for you come out when you wanted", Bonnie then offered Ash a smile.

"Yeah it is no problem with me I'm just glad my brother found someone to be with".

Ash giggled a bit as the thought about all the times she had tried to get a girl for Clemont.

"Thank you all, I have never had a group of friends that accepted me so much, all the other were like "oh well don't hit on me, or is it just phase, or ooh so that mean e can shopping for tight pants"".

Ash did not want to talk about Gary the last thing he wanted was to be treated like fragile flower or get extra sympathy.

Everyone Look confused at Ash "Tight pants what does that have to with liking boys" Bonnie was the first to ask.

Ash chuckled out "OH in Unova tight pants were in fashion for gay guys and girls so this one girl I was traveling with thought that since I was gay I would love to go shopping for some".

"lets just say I have some real bad experiences coming out to people" Ashed added dryly.

The group Shared a evening meal before they set out. Ash Just left his old clothes in the forest. They Finally made it to the next town, Camphrier town, after another whole day and night of travel. On the way there Ash got comfortable hold Clemont hand on front of Bonnie and Serena, but he still did not to be out to everyone yet.

They arrived at the pokemon center around noon exhausted from trying to sleep during the bright days and walk at night. Ash was used to walking into them with torn up and dirty clothes but he could tell Serena was embarrassed by him, not that he did not look silly wear clothes that look like a poor man's MC hammer costume. They went to the nurse Joy at the front desk and got directions to a clothing store.

"OK first we wash up and get me some new clothes then we get food".

"yeah that sounds like a good plan after all that walking, rain, mud, and sweating we all smell like dirty boys".

Serena chuckled at bonnie joke and headed off wit their to their room. The boys went down the other hall to their room. The place was pretty packed today since there was a festival in town over the next few days. Ash held Clemont's hand as they walked down the hallway once they were away from the front desk area and no one could see them.

Ash was very confused about his feelings. He did love how it felt to hold hands and kiss him, and Ash was never ashamed to show any other emotions. However, he could not help but feel like everyone around him would judge him or hate him. Added to that was every so often he could hear Gary's voice in his head. It just made him so frustrated.

"I'm Clemont I just don't know how to act in public like this And I don't know how to show affection with you, but I want to".

Clemont put an arm around him "It is not your fault, but how would you act around Trip".

Ash blushed and started getting ready for a shower, "I never dated him I just got fucked and other sexual things".

"Hmm really you were just his fuck buddy"

Ash folded up the jumpsuit "Well he would say pet, but yeah".

Clemont looked shocked at this "that sounds more abusive then anything".

"I liked it at first, but we wanted way more control than I wanted to give him".

Clemont just blushed at the thought of Ash tied up on the bed.

By now both boys were in the bathroom adjusting the water for their shower. Ash turned the heat up till it was a nice hot stream, and the room quickly filled up with steam. Both boy loved the hot fresh water on their sore dirty skin. They of course took turns washing each other.. Clemont was behind Ash working up a good thick lather.

"So you like it when he tied you up and blind folded you Ash"

"While just sex can be fun I have to say it was better when I gave control over to him".

Clemont started washing Ash's front side "oh really you like not having control well I'll have to use that".

Clemont felt more more in charge and spun ash around "If like being that subby Ill have to boss you around a bit"

Ash pushed his ass back a bit when Clemont grabbed his hard cock. Clemont moaned loudly as Ash got his hard cock in his crack.

Clemont pushed Ash's head down a little "your a little slutty you know that Ash".

"Your the one hotdogging me", Ash was getting very turned one as Clemont start to finger his ass.

"Well I will tear you up if we do it in the shower, But I can't wait to take you".

Ash was disappointed that Clemont would not not just take him in the shower, but he was right Clemont was huge and it would hurt taking him even with Rapidash lube.

"I can take you" Ash boasted.

"how you about you take my tongue first" Clemont quickly spun Ash around.

Ash smiled and let Clemont take over. He moaned and went limp as Clemont's tongue slid into his mouth. Clemont loved the taste of Ash, no matter what he had eaten. He could feel the smaller boy lean into him more.

"Ash your suck a good kisser" He whispered as he licked Ashes ear.

Ash moaned louder then Clemont had heard before. Ash got weak at the knees from this new sensation. Clemont keep licking and nibbling Ash right there.

"Clemont I feel like I'm about..." Ash stopped talking as he shivered and moaned. Clemont was surprised that Ash was so sensitive. He had never scene someone else have a dry orgasm like that, but it was turning him more when he thought all he could do Ash.

"what was that Clem I could swear I just cummed", Ash started to stand back up and looked down.

"Hehe never had a dry orgasm before Hun".

"What is that it felt good" Ash smiled up at Clemont.

"Well some guys can have an orgasm with out shooting, Look you little cock is dry so must have had one".

Ash just panted a bit under the running water. He was not sure how to feel about that it was great to feel that way, but it was strange. The sound of Clemont's alarm stopped both boys from fooling around.

"OH Hun we are out of time we need to get out and meet the girls".

Both boys got out and dries each other off. They loved touching each other and Clemont got in a few more jokes about how small Ash was. The only clothes Ash had was the over sized Jumpsuit.

"I cant wait to get more clothes I look like a kid in his dad's clothes in this thing".

"Well I think you look cute in it, bleach your hair blonde and you pass for my brother", Clemont was just mortified at what he said once he realized what he said.

Ash stared at him "that the weirdest you could say your boyfriend".

"Well we are running out of time we need to meat the girls, hurry up".

The girls were few minutes late. So the boy just filled the time with some random talk about what they could in town to do. Nurse Joy told them about the festival and it would have dance party tomorrow night. When Ash looked at the brochure he was shocked to see gay and straight couples on it

"Would you like to go Ash"

"Maybe, I don't really like formal events like this though"

Nurse joy smiled at them "Well you two do make acute couple so you should go"

Ash was taken back at Nurse Joy said. He stepped back and got red in the face "waaa are you talking about".

"OH it OK We were holding hands just now" Clemont tries to calm Ash down worried he might panic again.

"Oh was I not supposed to notice that, I'm sorry", Nurse Joy tried to apologize to them.

Ash kept it together and held Clemont hand "Yeah I only just came out so I'm still nervous". He tried to play it cool and not let on how he felt. Nurse Joy wished them a good time together and went back to work. He and Clemont went back to waiting for the girl and looking at the pamphlet about he dance. Ash though how nice it would be to go on a date like with Clemont. He could see them in formal wear with the music in the background. While he was daydreaming about this the girls finally show up.

"Oh what are you two looking at" Serena asks as she and Bonnie finally showed up.

"Oh just this dace party tomorrow", Clemont stated with out looking up.

Bonnie squealed at the thought of seeing all the pretty dresses, and which one of the boys would wear a dress.

"Oh that would be great for all of us to go, and we can go shopping for formal wear".

Ash protested having to go shopping with the girls. He still hated perfume and other girly things.

"Really me and Clem can go a shop for ourselves".

The girls just drag both boys with them to go cloths shopping. First Ash went to a normal store for himself. He told the girl that he could not just wear Clemont's cloths all day. He went off to go the normal clothes. The first clothing store he found was only a few door down from where the girls were going. The store was full racks with people looking around. Most of the things for sale were in style and most of the clerks there were sharply dressed. He went to first one found and decided to bite the bullet

"So I have a new boy friend and I would like to get some new clothes, popular ones alright".

The clerk just smiled and said "Well for this summer cut off jean shorts are popular now and sleeveless shirts are quit popular right now as well".

Ash was handed a few things to try on. In the dressing room he noticed how the shorts barely toughed his knees, he could see a fair bit of his skin "well Clemont will blush when he sees this" he thought about how it would be nice slut it up for Clemont.

"Well They are nice and cool, and they do show more skin".

"OK mam ill take these shorts now about a shirt".

The clerk showed Ash one of the most popular pieces of clothing this season, a thin sleeveless hoodie that had a Zipper up front. Ash could almost see through the fabric and with the zipper part he could open it up more on really hot days. When he tried it on Pikachu was able to sit in the hood just fine and he noticed that the zipper went both way so he could open the top part or the bottom. Thanks to all the time he spent outdoor his belly was just as tan as his arms. "man It feel odd showing off my belly button like this but I bet Clemont will get a nose bleed".

"Wow this is in fashion right now" Ash blushed when he pictured how slutty he would look.

"Yes this year skimpy is in even for straight and bi guys".

The clerk was quite helpful and happy to show Ash other thing style right now. Ash was feeling better about being out with treatment like this. In the end Ash picked out some cut off jean shorts that only went down to just above his knees, and a sleeveless hooddie that could be zipped up or down. Ash thought he look good in this and it would be nice to tease Clemont with this out fit. Ash bought a few other things including some new underwear.

"Thank you so much my boyfriend will love my new look".

"No problem, and will we and your boyfriend be going to the dance tomorrow"

"Yeah we are planning on it", Ash said as he left with his new fashionable look.

Ash used the zipper on his new out fit to open up just the bottom and show off his belly button. Pikachu took a seat in the hood. While walking Ash only saw a few people look at him and he did like how light this out fit was and how it showed of his skin. Feeling sexier then he has long time, He deiced to meet up with Clemont at the local park before meeting up with the girls for the formal wear. Ash sent a text message to

"Hey Hun meet me by the park, the one near the pokemon center I want to show you what I got".

The sun felt less oppressive tonight with is cooler clothes, and he only spent a minute basking in the sun before he got a reply. "OK Hun I;m on my way their". Ash thought that someone as smart as Clemont would be be better at typing out messages.

When he looked around for his boyfriend he made sure the unzip a little bit more just to add a little more exposed skin. Ash quickly stood up when he saw Clemont approaching. Clemont could not believe what Ash was wearing, well he could, Ash did like going naked so maybe this is what Ash was going for.

"So are tying to look like a slut for everyone, or just me".

Ash smile and could see that Clemont liked his new look, "I just got stuff that the clerk said was in style right now".

Clemont could not take his eyes off Ash with so much exposed by this look, "well it should be cool but what about when we travel". Clemont tried to hide his own boner and the blush on his face. Ash's new slutty look was something Clemont liked and Ash knew how to tease him with it.

Ash just placed his hand over his head and started to walk off exposing more of his belly "well then I'll even less".

Clemont stayed hard at the sight of Ash walking away with the top of crack exposed, "are you not wearing underwear, Ash".

Ash wiggled his but a bit more to really show off what he had on. He pulled the thongs sides up a little bit. Ash just smiled and kept teasing Clemont "Well you can find out latter, now lets go meet the girls".

Clemont was happy that Ash was acting like this, a bit slutty and not ashamed to be out. Ash walked with Clemont to the formal wear store with the girls, and on the way there no one stared at them. Ash was not yet ready to hold Clemont hand though, so Clemont had to just settle walking near him. At the formal store Ash saw just how formal and fancy everything was, he always hated being places like this. The girls made them sit and watch as they tried on sever different dresses, while waiting for them the change Ash sent a picture message to Clemont.

"hey Hun do think these are to tight", the picture was Ash in the dressing room in nothing but a very tight blue thong.

When Clemont saw it he could not help but drop his phone, and stammer.

"Jesus Ash that thing is so lose on your little cock are you sure you it is not to big".

Ash loved the reply from Clemont and set him another picture he took. The boys exchanged dirty pictures and messages while they wait for the girls to make up their mind. Clemont tries to hide his large erection but Ash had no problem hiding his. By the time they left the store both Ash and Clemont were so turned on by all the dirty talk. After the girls got every on a formal dress or suit for the ball Clemont decided that it was time to Ash out on a date, a real date.

"Ash I want to take you out to dinner, there are several nice restaurant in town".

Ash looked down and blushed "Well I guess that would be OK Clemont but not to public".

Ash was getting over his shame and fear by now and he wanted to be a better boyfriend. The two boys head out on a dinner date Ash finally hold Clemont's hand in public as the walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash looked around the restaurant, it was quite nice with dim lights and ornate art work on the walls. Ash was little taken back at such a nice place since he mostly eats out in the woods. "Clem are you sure we can eat here it looks expensive".

"Yeah its no problem hun", He offers to hold Ash's hand as they are lead to the table by the waitress. Clemont could tell Ash was still a little nervous in public. When they set down he got an idea.

"Ill have water to drink" Ash ordered.

"Me too" Clemont said as he rubbed Ash's small cock through his shorts.

Ash jumped a little and blushed a bright red. He hope no one noticed what just happened.

"What was that Clemont" he whispered a little angry and embarrassed. He tried to hide the fact that his cock was hard and that he really wished he went with better clothes for a date. As much as he liked being naked he still did not want people seeing go on a date with another boy.

Clemont smirked at his boy friend "don't worry I'm only teasing you, but you have to admit".

Ash interrupts him "I don't care don't do it in public".

Clemont can tell he crossed a line and looks down "sorry hun Ill stop it". Clemont scooted a bit away from Ash and tried to ease the tension with small talk until they place their order. The time until the food would arrive felt like it would last forever.

"Hey Ash why don't you tell me about the Jhoto area I have never seen it myself".

When the food arrives 15 minutes latter Ash is busy retelling a story about his time in the Jhoto area. The small boy nearly knocked over the waitress as she brigs them their food. Ash had forgotten all about Clemont's earlier action.

"And we got lost in the woods for 3 days", Ash said.

The waitress was able to save the food. "oh shit I'm sorry" he said trying to help her.

Ash was little embarrassed at almost knocking over their food but Clemont just chuckled at the sight of Ash and the waitress. "hehehe Oh hun be careful".

Ash blushed and apologized to the waitress before going back to his story. Seeing Ash in the slutty outfit got Clemont turned on. The smaller boy continued for a bit as Clemont got a devilish Idea.

"Hey Ash are you going dress like that for now on cause it does look good you", as he said that he ran a hand over Ash's shorts and thigh. H really wanted to test how comfortable was on that outfit.

Ash shrugged "well it nice and cool, but not that practical for walking across the country", He looked down and say how close Clemont hand was to his crotch. Ash tried to brush it off, but hos face was turning red.

"Well that's true, but it nice to see you wear some so reveling, I know how much you like not wearing anything". He looked around and saw that all the tables next to them were empty and they were in the corner.

"I do like to strip down Clem, but I do need more useful clothessssss" Ash stopped and tried not to draw attention to what had just happened. Clemont had pulled Ash's zipper down and was rubbing him through his underwear.

"What are you dooooo" Ash tried not to stutter as Clemont looked over at him.

Clemont leaned over and kissed Ash, "just helping you relax" he whispered to his boyfriend. Clemont knew not to go to far and but was very fun to see Ash so flustered and Ash's slutty look really made seem like Ash want to get teased like this.

"Clem stop we are in public" Ash was fully hard and about to start moaning. Clemont slowed down his rubbing but did not stop. Ash's little cock was hard and twitching. The only thing that was stopping it from breaking out was the thin silk like fabric.

"You like it hun".

Ash was to nervous to protest and he hopped Clemont would stop before their food came back. Clemont enjoyed playing with Ash's little cock and no one around would thing they were doing anything other then kissing.

Clemont broke the kiss and moved away a bit, but he kept a hand on Ash's shorts. Ash nearly panic and covered himself and hopped she did not see anything. Clemont just smiled and thanks the waitress. She just winked at the young couple and let them eat.

"Dammit Clemont let go".

Clemont could see that Ash was getting a little mad and moved his hand away "but at admit it you like it".

Ash was to horny and embarrassed to argue back. He he was getting a hand job in public. He could be out here, but He could like Clemont just grope him like that. Ash looked down and saw a wet spot of precum on his underwear. And Ash knew he like to be naked around people, heck he once went 2 days with out any clothes just because he could.

Ash was so distracted that Clemont had to snap him out of it. "Going to eat hun".

Ash tried to focus on his food and not about what has just happened. His cock though would go soft . _Twitch twitch_. His cock would not stop, it wanted more and Ash could not thing about any thing else. His lewd side started to take over, even though Ash was really ashamed that he just had a such a thought. His hand almost on its own reached down and pulled the thin piece of fabric off to the side. His little cock sprang out as far as it could. Ash took a bite of food before he reached over and tapped Clemont's hand.

"God why I am doing this, someone might see but I am about to blow my load I cant stand this". Ash's mind was racing through so many thoughts about this. He had to stifle a moan the Clemont pulled his foreskin back and rubbed the exposed head. The little cock was leaking precum as fast as it could. Clemont smiled at Ash and gently kept playing with Ash. Clemont was surprised when he felt Ash's exposed cock and took to opportunity.

Clemont didn't want make Ash cum that would to obvious but keeping him hard would be fun.

"keep it out while we eat hun". Ash just nodded and blushed.

They kept this up while they ate Ash would let Clemont play with him under the table and Clemont made sure to not let Ash cum. This was kept up until Ash's balls ached ready to blow at any moment.

Ash finished eating finally and was just about humping the table. Clemont gave Ash a kiss "keep it out for a bit hun".

"unnn Clem I so close" Ash was more distracted by his cock then even when Clemont pulled away for the last time

"Yeah but I don't want my **little** boi friend cumming in public".

Ash knew he sort and smaller then most guys but still being called little was new. "I'm not that little".

"Ha hah ha" Clemont laughed a little bit before quietly saying " Ash you are the super small I show you myself when we get back to the Pokemon center".

Ash looked down at this still hard cock as Clemont took Ash's hand "see this is a real cock".

Ash rubbed Clemont's cock a bit. He could feel how much larger it was and Ash knew he would not ever grow that big. The two lewd boy fished up soon and made some small talk. Ash zipped up after he went soft, but his ball still ached. Clemont had gained several idea about what to do to Ash when they got back, but for know he just paid the bill and kept his plans to himself.

Ash and Clemont held hands as they walked back to the Pokemon center. In the hot evening air Ash unzipped his shirt a bit. His tan chest had a few beads of sweat on it. Clemont even pulled the zipper down a bit more ever now and then

"Admit it Ash you want to naked right now", another Inch of of Ash's chest was exposed as Clemont knew the answer.

"Maybe hun I mean I have never gone streaking in a city before", Another inch of exposed tan skin.

"Well I think you look cute when you swim naked I bet you even cuter just running through the woods naked", and Ash's shirt gently opened up to the hot air. He put his arm over his head and tried to relax. Talking about streaking was relaxing him.

"Well next you should join me Clem".

"Maybe, how about I hide your clothes since you hate wearing them".

The couple laughed at this all the rest of the way to the Pokemon center. Ash looked around and saw only a few people in the lobby and the girls were gone.

Clemont was was getting excited about what he had planed for Ash. He took Ash to the bed room, he made sure they had a double room on the top floor and at the end of the hall way. He held the door open for Ash so he would be behind him.

Ash felt his open shirt slip off him as soon as Clemont stepped in the room, leaving him in only his small shorts and shoes. The boy did not say a word. They only started making out, it only took a second for Clemont to have the smaller boy pinned against the wall, He had almost a foot on Ash and the size different only made him feel more in control. Ash did have to wait for Clemont to ask or tell he slide off the last of his clothes before they even broke the the kiss for air.

Clemont finally could not wait any more and broke the kiss, "go get on the bed and lay on your back and let your little cocklette stick out".

Ash did have to ordered but he did like it. He got on the bed and spread his arms and legs apart. He looked as Clemont and saw him pull out a box.

"OK Ash I got some toys to try on you since you like getting tied up", Clemont let his trail off so Ash could see the tape and wires. Clemont crawled over the small boy and gently tied him up. Ash put up a little play fighting but both of them knew Ash was loving it. Then Clemont added a blind fold to his little toy.

"Ash if this goes to far just say red light" Clemont said as he bite Ash's nipples.

Ash moaned loudly and felt powerless now, even if he wanted to cover himself up he could not. His body was exposed and helpless.

Clemont took his clothes off now and got out his next toy. A large vibrating egg, he wanted to loosen Ash up before he shoved his own monster in him. Ash was so on edge he was about to cum before Clemont slide the egg in him. He bucked a little bit when it went in, but when it was turned on Ash went from moaning to howling. Clemont had to shoved Ashes underwear into his mouth to muffle him. HE looked over the tied up boy, his skin evenly tan, his little cock twitching. Clemont could not help but kiss up and down.

Ash had never felt so horny or helpless before. He wanted to beg Clemont to touch his cock, he wanted to be even more helpless. He knew was about to cum and Clemont was not even in him.

"Someone is a horny little boy", Clemont knew Ash would cum soon and he wanted to make sure that all the cum went in Ash. He made sure to only lightly touch the small cock and pulled the gag out. His tongue quickly replaced it with his tongue, and placed the small thong over Ash's cock.

With a forceful blast the little cock cummed. Ash's body jerked against its bonds. His ears were ringing and his whole body was still on edge. He tried to say anything but all he could do was lay their in the best after glow if his life. Clemont counted 5 large shots into Ash's tong. The blue thing was soaked and ripping cum. Ash was still panting when he felt it go back in his mouth. His own cum dripped into his mouth before he could say or do anything. He sucked on the cum soaked cloth. Ash felt felt even smaller as Clemont played with nipples a bit

"Little dirty boi, that what you are. You you could see you cock you see it was small then Pikachu's".

"Mmmm mmprrph". Ash tried to beg but Clemont could not hear him.

Ash wanted to look down as he felt Clemont untie his feet. He though Clemont was done but then his legs were raised up high and placed on Clemont's shoulders. Lifting his head up the small boy wanted to see what Clemont was going to do, but in a few seconds he felt three fingers shove into his tight ass. He clenched a bit in surprise but he wanted to take this. The room filled with a loud moan as the larger bot starting milking the tied up one. Ash had never really felt this before, but he relax his ass so Clemont could do it more. It was almost to much for him take and his little cock was leaking even more now. Clemont could feel that Ash was relaxing, he push deeper into the little boy. He wanted hos boyfriend to be lose and lubed enough to take his monster 8 inch cock.

"OK Ash you going to take my cock and once I go in I'm not going stop until I fill you hungry ass".

Ash would have begged to be fuck but all he could do was moan into his gag. Clemont pulled hos finger out and with his other hand he lubed up his cock. He knew he was 8 uncut inches and that Ash was quite smaller then him. His cock tip pressed against Ash's hole, he tried to feel for any resistance. Ash was begging for this, he was desperate for this. When it first started to slide in him he was in heaven. The wide cock stretched him out, it hurt a little but Clemont was so large there was now way to take him with out a little pain. Ash could feel his ass get filled. Every inch that went into him sent him closer to going over the edge again. When he felt it start go out hr whimpered, he never wanted it to leave him.

"Mm my little slut is horny". Clemont said as Ash clenched down tight.

Clemont went back in faster this time. Ash was trembling and moaning constantly now. He felt his body slide against the sheet as Clemont pounded him harder. His small body was pushed along the bed . The two boy kept at this going harder and faster. Ash would always whimper when Clemont start to pull out. All he wanted to do was take it deeper even tough Clemont was now driving all the way into Ash.

Clemont could felt his orgasms approaching after 20 minutes. He was careful not to press into Ash's g spot he wanted to cum first then focus on that part. He was surprised Ash was taking him this well and how he whimpered ever time he started to pull out. He gripped Ash's hips and shoved his cock as far into him as he could. Ash almost shot his load again as he felt the hot cum fill him. The blonde boy was not finished yet. He wanted to make Ash cum from just taking in the ass. His cock slide out a bit and right back in. His pace picked up and soon he was rapidly pounding the small boy. Ash was unable to talk or think straight at this point. All he wanted was this night to not end.

After another half hour Clemont had to stop. He shot 3 loads into Ash and Ash covered his chest one of his loads. Both boys had lost track on time. Ash was in such an orgasmic state he was only half aware of Clemont chaining him back up. All he felt was Clemont larger body lay on him as they both fell asleep.

Pikachu was glad the two boys had stopped so he could get sleep, and in the next room Serena was laying in bed awake glaring at the ceiling "those two boys finally stopped, I have no Idea how Bonnie could sleep through that.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week, one hot summer week since Clemont and I first had sex. Now I was just laying naked in the tent trying to stay cool. It was great living in an area where I could be open and now I was not just out and proud but I had a great boyfriend.

"Mmm Pikashu what do you think of my boyfriend" I looked over at my buddy and blushed as he nodded in agreement.

"Hey Ash" Clemont said as he cam in the tent "Jesus Ash do you only wear clothes when you have too".

I looked up a Clem and giggles "Well yeah you should know that by now, I like going naked. I went skinny dippy right in front of you the day we started traveling, I sleep naked, You and me have gone streaking, OH and I want to go to a nudist park".

I counted out on my fingers as I listed off and Clemont just threw my boxer at my face "Yeah well I figured you would keep you boxers one what if team rocket attack ed us"

"I would fight them naked it would not be the firs time" I flippantly said.

"Really you fought them naked". I pulled the boxer off my face and just laid there trying to stay cool.

"Yup quite a few times, going all the way back to around my third gym badge way back in Kanto". I tossed the boxers at Clem and got him in his face.

I could see him blush a bright red, "really you were 10 Ash"

"Yeah but they attacked when Brock and me were swimming"

Clemont sighed and sat down "Well You do look sexy naked".

Turning my head I saw he was up slipping his jumpsuit off his chest. He laid down and fanned himself. I could see the sweat on his chest, his light smooth chest. I licked my lips and thought about kissing and licking it.

"Hey Ash I want to try something new when we get into town" he leaned over and look at me. "I was thinking you could use a shave"

"A shave Clem I have the same amount a facial hair I had when I was 10 I don't have any thing to shave off".

He pointed at my cock and smiled "Well you got a patch down there that should be gone".

Looking at my cock and the black pubes I though how it would look, "wait why would I need them gone" I turned to face him and he had pulled up a picture of what I would look like with out them. I would have fell over if I was standing as I saw the picture.

"Well I think it would look hot, see all these guys shave it off, and you are my bottom".

"Well how did you make that pic of me"

"Simple photo editor, I made it this morning"

He ran a finger down my chest, my smooth chest. Yes I was a really short twink and Clemont did have a thing for twinks, But I had never shaved anything before ever.

"HEY boys lunch is ready" Serena called "Get your pants on then come out to eat eat".

I laughed as I slip my shorts and shoes on "welllll look like I have to get some pants on now". I made sure to leave my boxer in the tent and give Clem a good look at my cock as I pulled the zipper up.

We ate lunch and rested a for a bit before we started to break the camp down and head off to the next town. It was so hot this summer we often traveled only in the morning and night not at the hottest part of the day. It was just unbearable during that time and the few fans Clem built for us only made just a little better. But after the sun was going down we were on our way. Even the night air was warm enough I didn't bother putting my shirt back on as the stars came out.

"Wow it is a nice sky tonight"

"Yeah Ash it is" Clemont said as he reached out to hold my hand.

I smiled and moved close enough that our shoulder touched. It was great having a boyfriend like this. My heart skipped a beat as I leaned whispered to him "Ok Clem you can do it".

It was 11pm when we got into the town by then nothing was open. All the shops were closed, and there were no clubs or all night restaurants. The only place we could was the pokemon center.

Walking in I was still shirtless and holding Clemont hand. The air was so cool it made me shiver.

"Ahh wow that is nice".

"OH god it is"

"Excuse you have to have a shirt on young man", the nurse called out.

With a goofy smile "OH sorry it was so hot outside".

Clemont started digging through a back pack and pulled out that sleeveless hoodie I bough last week. That and the tiny shorts I had on did make me look a club going twink.

"Sorry about that' Clemont said "But do you have any room open"

She shook her head and checked "Yes we do".

"Oh good we need at least two rooms".

As they got the rooms set up I headed of the kitchen for some food. There was no reason to have me just standing in the background. There were a few other trainers in there. I saw most of them were around my age or older and I could tell they were taller then me. I got some food and sat down a table and wait for the other to catch up.

"Hey there" One of the trainer said to me.

"Huh ohh hey there".

The trainer was some guy with green hair and a nice tan. He looked young and had a nice smile.

"I'm Sawyer"

"Ash ketchum".

"Where you Accent from" he asked

I took a drink "OH I'm from Kanto originally"

"OH nice"

Before the small talk continued Clemont came and sat down right next to me.

"Hey hun you making new friends".

I blushed and jump away a bit, I was still not used to being open. "yeah I guess Clem"

"Aww you have a boyfriend already", Sawyer look disapointed as Clem put his arm around me.

"Yeah he does, but it nice he is cute". Clemnot's statement made me just look down it was hard growing up in a country were I would get beat up for this and now I am able to be open.

"Yeah I Ummm" I stammer and gently brush Clem's arm off. "I'm going to go to the bathroom".

I just had to go get away for a bit. My heart was starting to race and I could hear Gary's voice again.

"Little shit, dam faggot"

Even my ribs started to hurt as I walked into the stall. Curling up I sat there and tried not to cry. I don't know how long I was in there but I did hear Pikachu and Clem come in.

"Hey Ash are you ok you been in here for like 30 minutes".

"Yeah" I weakly called as Pikachu crawled under the door.

Clemont was quiet for a few seconds "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you".

"It's not that" I snapped, "I was panicking and need to get away"

I open the stall door and looked down. I hated myself for still feeling like this. 'I could hear...".

Clemont stopped me and just hugged me "Do you want to talk to a professional sometime or something".

"No Hun I just want to be with you, but it will just take time". He hugged me close and kissed the top of my head. I started to fell safe in his arms, and as my heart slowed down It felt like Clemont was growing larger.

His hand gentle held mine as he lead me out of the bathroom and back to the table. Sawyer and the other did act like I just made a scene or say anything they just treat me like it was normal, like I was normal.

While we ate I noticed a few of guys had mismatched earrings. Sawyer had a silver stud in one ear and a pink stud in the other. One other boy had a silver and pink pink ring.

"Hey what's up with the mismatched earrings".

Sawyer blinked "Oh you don't know about the code, Well trainer wear them to show if they are taken, open ect".

I looked at him and blinked "so what does each one mean".

He showed his studs "a stud mean you are a top, a ring mean you are a bottom, one of each mean a switch".

I nodded and though how I would look with a ring in my ears.

"Pink and silver mean you are gay, gold is mostly for straight people ,and purple or multi color is for by". He had his friend come over, A very tall fat trainer, I did not even come up to his shoulder.

"Tierno Ash wants to learn about the earring code". The tall trainer chuckled and showed me his earrings, a pink stud in each ear.

"So Ash guess what he is"

I looked up at the tall trainer and got hard thinking about a guy that big being on top of me. "Well he is gay and a top".

The trainer smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. It was so much larger then my own "Yeah I take it you'll get a set of pink rings".

I blushed and smiled "well maybe".

"Clemont patted my back 'Oh yes he would get pink rings".

"Hey I would top top". I cut myself off before I said "if I was bigger".

All the trainer giggled a bit "Still getting used to bottoming Ash", Tierno asked. He sat down and pulled out a sheet that showed different kinks and what the colors mean. "Not everyone follows the color code but most trainer in Kalos at least follow the ring stud part".

He gave me the paper and stood "I need to go to sleep now". I look at Clem as he left thinking that Clem would have the design of some earring making robot by the time we got to bed. Sawyer stayed with us for a bit and talked about how it was all the rage for the trainer to show off their relationship, and went over how 2 years ago it was about scarf and soak color, and before that hat or necklace color. The whole mand my head spin a bit, Kalos was so open they advertise they were not just gay but into things like bondage.

After Talking until about 1 am the last of us went to our rooms, Me and Clem had one, Pikachu was on my head. Sawyer had the room next to ours.

"Hey Ash Clemont you two going to stay up a bit"

"I think so I;m not tired we have been mostly travleing by night so we will ikely sleep in till noon"

"Yeah so we could stay awake a bit longer", Clemont added and let Sawyer into the room.

This center had a small room and each room shared a bathroom with the room next to it. It only had a bunk bed with a full size bottom and a smaller top bunk. The only other furnishing was a small TV and PC. As soon as the door closed I unzipped my shirt and let it fall on the floor.

"Jeez it is still hot in here"

"forgive my boyfriend he hates clothes"

Sawyer lough and blushed "Well its ok with me".

I sat down on the bed in just my shorts and looked for a window or AC. The room had a window unit and that was it. "Hurry Clemont turn on that AC".

Sawyer flipped on the TV and turned it to an old movie channel. It was attack of the giant catperie. Sawyer got on the floor near my feet and Clemont snuggled up next to me. He kissed my ear a and whispered "want to fool around with Sawyer hun".

I had to think for a bit Sawyer was a top and I was Clemont boyfriend, bit I heard from people that gay people often have group sex, but was that just anti gay stories from home.

"Hey Sawyer" I said "what do think a short guys".

"You mena like you and me" he asked. "They can be fun but topping a taller guy can be fun too". As he leaned back to look at me his eyes widen as he saw my boner making a tent.

"Are you offering Ash".

"Maybe I'm not sure I've only been out for a week or so I'm not really sure what gay guys do".

Clemont chuckled and gentle laid me back "We do what straight people do have sex with people we love or find sexy".

Sawyer undid my pants "Oh going commando how nice".

He started stroking my cock and slipped my shorts down, "oh you area twink Ash".

I gasped as I got a hand job from Sawyer and Clemont started making out with me. Soon I was as hard as I could be.

"Wow Ash is this as big you get no wonder you on the bottom you can't top anyone".

I blushed as Sawyer stroked my tiny cock. I would have protested but the attention from Clemont's tongue and Sawyer's hand was getting over the edge so fast.

"Ahh Ahhhh mmmmmm" I shot my cum out and Clemont just kissed me to muffle the sound.

"Holy crap that's a lot of cum from such a small package".

"Yeah he shoots a big load".

I was to exhausted after this to really talk for a bit, but I looked up at a now naked sawyer right as he rub my hole.

"Hey Hey"

"Whats wrong Ash don't want me to play with your twink hole"

I looked at Clem and asked "is this ok with you".

Clemont thought for a bit "Yeah if you ok with this, just as soon as you get uncomfortable just so and we will both stop".

I nodded and moved my legs apart to let Sawyer have at it. His finger slipped right in and he started moving them to relax my ass. I gripped the sheets "So Clemont Ahhhhh". He pinched my nipples, "Soooooo, Ahh STOPPP".

Both of them stopped and pulled back right way, 'Whats wrong Ash".

"I I just want to know are we still boyfriends and wants is ok to do with other people".

Clemont stroked my chest "Well as long as we are playing together with other guys, Unless you don't want to. If you want to be closed that's fine you just seemed to want this".

I looked at him "I don't know I have never hada boyfriend before and I have never played with more then one person at a time".

Sawyer moved to the foot of the bed "How about this Ash, instead of us taking charge you take charge". He sat with his 6 inch cock sticking out and his legs apart.

"Yeah lets try that, you can play with both of us however you want", Clemont got up and stripped down.

"Holy crap Clemont you are huge, did you take ¾ of Ash's cock".

I looked at the two hard cocks one on each side of me. Clemont was sitting on my left and Sawyer on my right. I touched both of them and started stroking the. At least everyone here was uncut, but dam was every guy so big.

"Are all Kalos guy huge", I asked as I started really jacking them off.

"Well I am a boy bigger then normal"

Sawyer reached over and played with my nipples getting a gasp out of me, "I would say I'm average to a little small and Teirno ow about as big as Clemont, you just have a baby dick".

I blushed and waited for one of them to touch my cock, but neither of them did they just played with my nipples, kissed me and finally shot their cum on my chest. I was feeling rather nice being their on the bed, naked with some guys. Having the 2 cocks did make me feel horny and happy. When Clemont shoot his cum on my chest. His hit cum landed right on my nipple and it left a trail going down my skin. He told me to let it dry. Sawyer took longer and he leaned back as he started breathing then his cock jerked and shot the cum with enough force to get me in my face and hair.

After we all came we fell asleep, me and Clem on the bottom bunk and Sawyer slept on the top bunk. I let the loads of cum dry on my skin and I could smell it as I drifted off to sleep.

When the sun rose we kept sleeping through till noon when Serana knocked on the door. She opened the door and started talking before she realized all three of were naked.

"Hey boys it lucnch time when are you..." she stopped and threw my shirt over my cock "Jesus Ash do you not care people see you naked".

"Well you know I don't", I sad with a yawn.

Clemont pulled me closer as he woke up "Oh really Serana what time is it".

"Noon Clem it is noon now".

I stood up and stretched a bit she had seen me naked before and I did not care to wear clothes right when I woke up, or ever. "Ok Serana let us get cleaned up and we will go get lunch".

She either did not see or just did not care to mention the 3rd naked guy in the room. When she left the other two got up.

"Dud Ash are you bi or just don't care that a girl saw you naked", Sawyer asked as he patted my ass.

"Oh I'm gay the only time a girl kissed me I felt sick, I just don;t care if people see me naked".

"It's true Ash would go naked all the time he he could".

Sawyer chuckled "Well there is a large nudist park and beach on the coast you should head there".

He walked into the bathroom, "group shower guys?", he asked.

I looked up at Clem "I'm fine with that just don't finger my ass".

"Yeah sounds fun Sawyer".

We headed into the bathroom and Sawyer turned on the water. Clemont kissed my ear as he guided me into the hot water. Sawyer had the rag soaped up and ready to go. We spent just as much time getting as fondling each other. Sawyer started with my hair and Clemont started cleaning my back side.

"Hey gut what's up I'm not the only one that need s to be cleaned".

"Yeah but we did make you dirty with our cum" Sayer said as he continued to ash me.

"Plus you did say I could shave you pubes so I thing we should do that since we have you in the shower" Clemont said as he spun me around.

I shivered a bit as the hot water was now running down my back and Clemont's thumbs covered my nipples. He had a razor in his hand and the body wash bottle in the other. I blushed and lifted my arm over my head.

"Well I did say you could but Sawyer is here".

"OH don't worry Ash I think you would look better with out them".

He looked over my shoulder and gentle rubbed my but as Clemont went to work. It was the first time razor ever touched my skin and I was not in control Clemont's steady hands were. I knew he had steady hands but the metal blade was so close to cutting me. Sawyer and me watched as the hair fell off leaving a smooth tan patch. I had not been hairless since I was 14 or so and now I looked even younger.

"Hehe you hard cock like it's new look" Sawyer said as he ran a hand over the exposed skin.

"Yeah I would say so, what about you Ash".

I blushed and felt it. The skin was smooth and there was almost no sign of my hair left. It made it look smaller and younger, but something about that only made me want to stroke it more.


	7. Chapter 7

It took a few days for me to get used to not having pubes. It did feel different ever time I slipped pants on, swam, or bathed. Clem made sure to give me a shave or use a hair removal cream every 2 days. The first time he used the cream it was weird it smelled like eggs and he had me sign a paper saying he was in charge of my pubes, and all body hair.

Ash Ketchum, hear after called the sub, hear by agrees to give all control in rearguards to body hair growth and grooming to Clemont, hear after called the dom.

I signed that right before he used the cream on me the first time. I remember how fast mt hart was racing when he showed my a digital paper. He loved edging me while he let the cream do its work but I could not cum until it was done. What ever it was it left me very smooth like baby smooth.

"Hey hun" Clemont's voice broke me out of my day dream.

We had stopped at a small town. It listed population was only 200 and it had one restaurant. I was drinking when I looked over at Clemont.

"We are getting close to the next gym, you think you're ready'.

"Hell yes I am, I'll win for sure".

"Well if you do", He leaned over and whispered "I'll fuck so hard if you win and if you loose I'll have to punish you".

I got hard at the thought of either of those. Clem had lots of kinky thing he wanted to try with me and no telling what his punishment would be.

"Oh really" I looked up at him and felt so small as he patted my head.

"Yeah and I'll keep it a secret, but it will last a week at least".

I had to think what would Clem do over a week, a nightly spanking, no sex. I was thinking about when I heard Serena call out.

"Oh boys good news there is a bus going to Cyllage City leaving from here in an hour".

She and Bonnie were hold bus schedules and showed us the route would save at lest a day of travel. She did like taking short cuts and not walking everywhere. I wondered how many miles I have walked over the different regions I have been to.

"Well that would give us more time to train for the fight in the city, and it still really hot" I said look up at the clear sunny sky. It must be over 100 degrees.

"True but I think you would get more training fighting the trainer between here and there" Clemont said as he sat down right next me and wrapped his arm around me.

I had finally gotten used to public hand holding and sitting right next to him. It felt great to not have to hide my feeling.

I leaned into him and added "true and I am used to walking that far".

"Well I thought you would say that" Serena said tilting her head a bit. "SOOO I bought two tickets already and figured you and Clem could walk".

Bonnie nodded "Yeah we could use a break from the days of walking".

My face flushed as I thought about how much more sex I would get if Serena and Bonnie were not around. That was one thing that stopped Clem from getting really kinky.

"That is a great Idea Serena" Clemont said as he put his arm around my waist and continued, "You and Bonnie can rest for a bit and we will get in extra training".

I could tell Clemont had some ideas of what training I would be getting. He would definitely be getting some butt training with me. With Pikachu on my head we made our last bit of supply shopping and saw the girls off, and soon we were going off down our own road. It was nice not having so much stuff to carry. The sun was still the worst.

"Hey Ash" Clemont called out to me as I was pissing on a tree.

"Yes"

"give me your underwear". He held his hand out and acted like it was normal to demand some else's underwear.

"What! the ones I have on" I wanted to finish pissing before I turned and protested,

"Yeah the girls are gone and I don't want you to have underwear until after you get another badge". He stepped closer and smiled as he ordered me again.

I could feel my heart beating faster as I knew he would be taking them. My hands kind of fumbled with the button and Clem grew a be more aggressive.

"Now hun, you under wear and your shirt", He then started to pull the zipper on my shirt down on his own. He towered over me and looked down at me. I felt my cock get hard as he stared at me. His hands grabbed the zipper on my shirt and pulled it down. All I could hear was the zip sound. I swear it was loud enough to my mom could hear it. It fell soon enough and he hands moved to the button on my shorts.

"Right here in the open can't I go behind the bushes", I would normal love to get naked but I knew Clemont like when I protested a bit, and it was very different being told to get naked.

"Nope you getting naked in the open and giving my most of your clothes, the more you complain the more I take away".

I shrived as Clemont said that. Would he take everything? Clemont pull my shorts and underwear down in one smooth motion. I was hard and naked. Yes I did love being naked but this was different he was taking them. I was standing there naked. I felt a brezze blow over my cock and I let Clemont take a long look at me.

"You know I love being naked Clem, but this is different".

He picked up my clothes and put my shirt and shorts in his back pack. I had to stand there naked while he took a picture. I smiled and posed for a few of them and forgot that people would see me naked if they walked by. He made sure to get a several of my shaved hard cock.

"There now Ash lets start walking again".

I looked around and saw no one around right now, but that could change. "Wait what about my shorts I would love to go naked, but I can't".

Clemont nodded, "well I do have something you can wear" he smiled in that way I knew meant this was going to be kinky. He pulled out a small metal tube made out of rings with a pad lock and a smaller tube inside it.

He held it up to my cock "It looks like it will fit just fine". He opened the lock and ordered "Hand on your hand now Ash it's time for me to put this on".

We had practice a little slave and master play, he would order me to do something, I would do it. It started with poses, asking to use the bathroom. We had a safe word of course and I could use it at any time, so I let Clemont go ahead. Opening the cage he showed me it was three parts, the large tube made of rings, a large single ring at the base, and a tube that could be removed.

"DO you know what this is Ash", He asked as he lifted my balls up.

"No Clem" I answered and wonder what it was but it looked like it was going on my cock.

"Well this is a chastity cage, bottom boys like you, wear them and loose control over their cock" He talked in a calm voice and started to place the metal cage on me.

I was so exposed out here on the side of the road with my boyfriend holding my cock and balls. Naked away from any large ditch or group of trees. I got so hard just having him slip that cold metal cage on me.

"Ooooh you like the cage already boy" Clemnot said getting more dominate voice.

"Yeah it looks like it" I blushed.

"Well I have the only key so once I lock it you will have to beg to touch your cock again".

I could hear my heart beating as Clemont took control of my cock away from me. And the sound of that lock closing almost made me shoot cum right there. He ran a finger over my little length and chuckled as I moaned.

"I figured a little boy like you would like this, now for the kinky part".

I looked up at him, he felt so much taller then me right now. "What is more kinky then locking my cock up?" I asked.

"A pee tube, it goes inside your baby cock and help make sure you can't get the little guy out, don't worry it is hollow so you can pee with it".

I looked at the tube and pulled back a little. Clemont ran a hand down my back and tried to calm me down "don't worry it is safe the whole thing was metal out surgical steel and I promise it if hurt to much I will take the tube out".

I look ed at the tube, it was small and thin, but it was several inches long. Clemont slowly pushed it INSIDE my hard cock. I watched and started breathing heavy as it slip into my cock. It did not hurt at all in fact it felt really good. So good my cock twitched and tried to get hard in the very small cage. The cold metal confined my cock and it looked like it just swelled up. Clemont turned the threaded part of tube and secured it in place. My cock was so on edge I would cum right there is I could stroke it once.

"There now I want you to wear that until you when a gym battle" He took a picture with his phone before he pulled me for a kiss.

I panted out "What happened if I don't win or it get to tight".

He just slide a finger in my crack and nibble on my ear "I have a key silly boy".

I melted in his arms, my hips grind against his pants and only teased my self. The cage stopped my foreskin from moving at all. There was barely any stimulation of my head, but there was enough to get me hard. The tight metal cage also felt good and it only made me harder. God this was going to be intense.

"Now Ash here are some shorts for you". He handed me my shorts back but he kept the under wear and my shirt. The tiny shorts at least covered my cock well enough that it did not look like I had a cage on my cock but with out my underwear the movement of the fabric only tease my cock more. That day I learned what is was like to walk for miles with an almost constant boner.

"I have to piss Clem" I called out walked over to a tree. I pulled the zipper down like normal and tied to piss like normal but the metal tube just made it go everywhere.

"Holy shit Hun you need to take the tube out". My shorts had a huge wet spot on them and I think only half of it got on the ground.

Clemont walked over and started laughing at the sight of my wet shorts and piss dripping from the cage.

"Or maybe I should diaper you up".

"Not funny Clemont, now what am I going to do". I shouted with my cock still out.

"Well Ash you could learned to take you pants off next time, or maybe I should get you a diaper I know they make them in your size".

"First, I need some clean shorts or we need to find a stream to wash these. Second, they do not make diaper in my size".

Clemont kept laughing for a bit and after what felt like minutes he pulled out a map and looked for a river or lake near by.

"Actually they do Ash some teens still wet the bed, and your rather small you could probably wear a preteen's diaper".

He pointed of to the south and added "There is river not to far from here we can wash up there".

"What!".

We walked over to the stream. It took hours to get there and by the time we got there I could smell the sweat on both of us. The water was clear at least and no one else was around. I guessthe heat was keeping the trainer on buses or in towns.

"Well lets get you cleaned up", Clemont said as he laid down in the shade and wait for me.

I quickly stripped down to nothing and got in the water. I saw my caged cock, my lack of pubes and I thought about how much had changed since I started dating Clemont. After I got my shorts cleaned a placed them on the grass to dry and laid down next to him.

"you like the cage Ash".

"Yeah it does feel nice".

"I thought you would like it".

I rolled on top of him and rubbed against his groin hoping to simulate my own cock. He just laughed and let me tease myself. The cage was great at stopping anything more then just the slightly movement of my foreskin.

"Man Ash keep that up and I'll have to get you neutered to stop that humping" Clemont joked.

"Ahhhh Can You let me out for a bit".

"No not until the day after you get your next badge" Clemont kept up his work on my nipples. "Every time you ask I add a day".

"What that's not fair Clem I am boy I have to cum every few days". I looked own at the lock and the metal cage. He must have made just for my cock it fits perfectly

"Two days now, and if you really need to cum I can make you cum in that cage". He grabbed my cage and gave my cock a little stroke. Well it not much of a stroke I could feel his hand and it moved but there was no way I could get off on that.

He held my hip and looked up at me. I felt so loved as he looked me with that way he did when ever we had alone time. His eyes looked right into me I knew if I really needed out he would have me out in a second, but letting him take control was so much more then anything else we could do.

"Lets camp here for the night Ash, I bet it is secluded enough you could stay naked until we leave tomorrow".

I smiled and pulled his zipper down, "Yeah that sounds fun hun". He chest was smooth like mine and I ran a hand down his pale skin. He just tapped the locked on my cage.

"Tonight I want to practice some thing with you" he kept tapping the lock. "I really want you to focus on how you clench around my cock so you going to take me in this cage".

I looked down at his hand and realized he had the key so I would have to beg or play along. "Won't it hurt when I get hard".

"Well it not like you are not hard right now does it hurt"

"A little bit" I say "I mostly frustrated that I can move my foreskin and jack off".

He chuckled and pulledhis hand back "that the idea, that little cock is not important, my cock is".

He sat up and looked at me "you are my bottom you job is to give me pleasure".

"Yeah it just a lot to take in so quickly" I looked at him and knew I wanted this, I needed to be with Clemont. And it not like I could top anyone.

We quickly set the tent up and made dinner. We had an hour left before we needed to go to bed. I was in the river cooling off when Clemont joined me.

"So lets go over the rules Ash" Clemont said as he sat in the shallow water next to me.

"Well you said I'm locked up for 2 days after I win a gym badge".

"Yes and I can add more day, and I will for certain things" he reached over and stroked my cock.

He continued on about the rules "If you cum in that cage with my permission then I add a week. Second I will take it off to let you clean up every other day but you can not stroke your little cock".

I moaned as he fondled my caged package as he went over the last rule, "If you really need to cum I'll let you use a tool it will let you cum in the cage, but it will 2 days".

"Oh what is it" I blushed at him.

"It is called a prostate milker" he made a butt sex gesture. "You how you that one spot inside yiu that feels real good when I hit it".

I nodded "Yeah you call it my g spot".

"Well you would use a toy to press against that and it can cause you to shoot cum while soft".

I could not think how that would feel, but I was interested in this. Clem had gotten good at almost making me cum just by plowing me.

He stood up and made sure his large cock and his bush was right in my face "Come on hun let go dry off and go to bed".


End file.
